Crisis de los cuarenta
by Cataki09
Summary: León S. Kennedy ha tocado fondo. Las desgracias de los años han desgastado su paciencia, hasta borrar el brillo único de un agente de élite; irreconocible hasta cierto punto. Una espía de rojo tendrá que hacerlo entrar en razón, trayendo consigo una serie de eventos devastadores. Ambos quieren estar juntos; pero el destino no es indulgente con nadie.
1. Chapter 1

**Crisis de los cuarenta**.

 _Capítulo 1._

 _¿Hasta cuándo jugaremos al gato y al ratón?_

Una noche más, un encargo cumplido a la perfección. Ada Wong había roto las barreras de sus propias habilidades. Tocó un punto en el que parecía ser indispensable para la organización (es) que trabajaba, dándole resultados óptimos en tiempo récord. A simple vista, su éxito parecía ser lo que ella más anhelaba, en búsqueda de un sueño del que ni ella misma tenía constancia. Simplemente ―en medio de sus reflexiones―, alardeaba de adorar el peligro constante en el que se mantenía. Riesgosa, un tanto arrogante y terriblemente hermosa. Una espía que cubría todos los campos requeridos. Y, no obstante, todo ese sacrificio, tiraba de una cuerda floja. Equilibrándose entre sus sentimientos y los deseos de una mujer que, de igual forma, yacía dormitando en el interior de ese cuerpo ficticio.

Las noches en la ciudad eran aburridas. Viajaba por el globo, ya fuera en avión, camión o lo que tuviera ruedas para transportarla; los helicópteros eran su aliado a la hora de escapatorias y sabía pilotear a la perfección. Ella podía estar aquí o allá, según sus preferencias; pero siempre iba a anhelar tener una breve estadía en el lugar que más recuerdos le traía: Chicago.

Bares; restaurantes; luces esparcidas por todo el bullicio metropolitano; había cierta lujuria en sus calles que ella simplemente encontraba acogedor. Contrataba limosinas que la pasearan de vez en cuando entre las atestadas calles, en donde a veces un peatón se les arrimaba, sólo para experimentar el peligro de haber asesinado momentáneamente. Después de los sustos, ella volvía a revolverse en su asiento, olvidando dichos eventos y concentrándose en las vitrinas que exhibían casi cualquier cosa: desde ropa hasta comida. Tal vez ―pensando de forma más oscura―, podía acostumbrarse a vivir una vida tranquila, en un sitio enérgico, pero calmo; conocía a la perfección en donde se aglomeraban los jóvenes y que, en sus tiempos de gloria, ella solía visitar religiosamente al menos una vez al mes. A sus cuarenta y dos, era difícil acercarse a estos lugares, sin sentir cierto rencor hacia el tiempo: su jodido enemigo.

Esa noche, llegó a casa temprano. O bueno, lo que podía denominar así, hasta que su teléfono volviera a sonar; se trataba de un hotel en pleno centro, que tenía privilegio a la orquesta de vehículos que pasaban despavoridos por las amplias calles que rodeaban el edificio. Apenas deslizó su tarjeta electrónica en el contacto en la pared, ingresó al espacio climatizado por la frescura del aire acondicionado y el leve olor a lavanda de las sábanas.

Descargó sus implementos y una bolsa sospechosa, que contenía en su interior todo lo necesario para la misión: pistolas; cuchillos y una bomba de humo que jamás utilizó; aunque no descartaba la opción de hacer sus brillantes escapatorias. Después de eso, abrió las cortinas del balcón, para que la luz de la ciudad proveyera iluminación natural a la oscuridad que reinaba en la pequeña habitación. Finalmente, tomó asiento en un pequeño sillón situado diagonal a la cama cuatro por cuatro que permanecía intacta desde hacía días y relajó el cuerpo en aquella posición. Los músculos le dolían; la espalda permanecía palpitando y la piel rojiza, debido a un rasguño, obtenido al momento de escapar del lugar de la misión. Había tenido suerte en anclarse a una pared o no estaría soltando suspiros cansados en ese mismo instante.

Sacó su teléfono ―no el cubo― y se dispuso a revisar la bandeja de mensajes; estúpidamente habría esperado que entrara uno interesante. Pero sólo estaba lleno de felicitaciones por parte de sus múltiples aliados. Deslizó con desgano la pantalla y luego presionó sin vacilar el ícono de 'borrar'. No quería pruebas que la inculparan de nada y su paranoia había aumentado con el tiempo, por lo que temía que alguien arremetiera en contra de ella en cualquier momento.

También revisó el buzón de llamadas; pero no había ninguna, salvo las que realizó desde el aeropuerto, para que la recogieran.

― Así que así jugaremos, ¿eh? ―habló para sí misma, revisando con cierto rencor el móvil. El aparato no tenía la culpa, pero ella insistía en querer lanzarlo a la pared en cualquier momento. Nada serio, sólo problemas con ella misma y una forma de sanar la frustración.

Hacía al menos ocho meses no tenían contacto alguno. Incluso se enteró por fuentes externas de que lo habían avistado en Nueva York, ayudando a las víctimas de aquel misterioso ataque. De eso no quedaban residuos y la población volvió a mantenerse estable. Ciertamente, seguía aguardando a que su viejo compañero hubiera tenido contacto con ella o que por lo menos recordara, en medio de sus borracheras, que seguía estando enamorado de una espía que no correspondía claramente sus sentimientos. Aunque bien, ella siempre lo alejaba, le hacía falta aquella llama que mantenía despierto su egocentrismo: Cuando León le enviaba mensajes a mitad de la noche, un pequeño pedazo de su pecho se desmoronaba, sintiendo que, en algún momento, todo ese juego terminaría en una riña con su propia razón. Era una adicción; era algo que no tenía sentido, pero, aun así, ella intentaba darle forma según sus preferencias.

¿En dónde se había metido?

Decidida, se levantó con pesadez de aquel sillón de color blanco y se desplazó hasta el armario, situado a unos cuantos pasos de su posición. Encendió la luz y buscó en primera instancia el bolso que traía la última vez que se vieron. Si mal no recordaba, allí tenía el pase a saciar todas sus dudas, sin que su orgullo se viera involucrado de forma más profunda. Cuando lo encontró, lo tomó sin más y revisó desde allí su contenido: papeles; un par de billetes y pases de avión que ya estaban usados; recordó que había dejado uno de sus labiales preferidos en uno de los bolsillos interiores y también se topó con la navaja que estaba buscando hasta el cansancio. Justo en el fondo de aquella revoltura, estaba un pequeño papel arrugado, con una serie de números anotados.

Tiró el bolso al piso y se alejó del armario, para volver a su asiento; sacó su móvil y sin que le temblara la mano, comenzó a anotar los números en el teclado. Cuando dio tono, se llevó el auricular a la oreja.

― ¿ _SÍ_? ―aquella voz, que, para la espía Wong sonaba más bien sosa y sin gracia.

Ada creyó que estaba tocando un punto prohibido: Llamando a Ingrid Hunnigan, sólo para saber la localización de un blanco. Pudo haber conseguido información desde otras fuentes, pero estaba segura de que arriesgarse a eso, era darle a los demás un punto débil.

― Oh... qué grata sorpresa. Ingrid Hunnigan. ―soltó con cierto sarcasmo entre líneas, intentando no demostrar sus primeras chispas de emotividad.

 _―_ _¿Quién habla? ¿por qué tiene este número?_

― Para, para... la de las preguntas aquí soy yo.

 _―_ _Voy a colgar, es un número privado._

― ¿Qué sabe de León S. Kennedy? ―cuestionó rápidamente, evitando así enfriar toda su determinación. Casi que sintió sus mejillas tornarse calientes, por el simple hecho de estar haciendo aquella ridiculez. No obstante, nadie se escapaba de sus garras y aquel agente de rasgos terriblemente atractivos, se había perdido de su vista durante un rato largo. Inaceptable.

 _―_ _¿Uh? ¿el agente Kennedy_? ―se planteó la misma mujer de anteojos, quizá un poco aturdida ―. _Él está en sus vacaciones desde hace tres meses. No sabemos nada._

― Quiere decir que puede estar muerto y ni sus propios compañeros saben.

 _―_ _Puede ser_. —correspondió la mujer, después de un suspiro, impacientada.

― No puedo quedarme tan corta de información. Necesito contactar con él y su teléfono está muerto al menos hace dos meses. ¿Hay algún lugar en dónde pueda buscarlo?

― _No tiene un hogar fijo y siempre toma destinos esporádicos. Sería difícil hacerle un plano. Lo siento_.

― ¿Un lugar en específico? ¿Algo?

― _No se me tiene permitido hablar de más._

― Soy una vieja amiga. Iré a buscarlo y enviar saludos de tu parte, ¿qué te parece?

Un breve silencio en la línea se hizo presente.

 _―_ _Le gustan las tabernas. La última vez que oí de él, estaba visitando a un amigo en su residencia en Florida. No sé hasta qué punto pueda estar allí. No es probable_.

Ada colgó de inmediato, seguir hablando con ella, simbolizaba una muestra más intensa de sentimientos, que bien, ella no estaba interesada en sacar a la luz.

Volvió a teclear unos cuantos números y finalmente, alguien contestó.

― Necesito un boleto a Florida.

* * *

Un poco de música para relajarse, aunque esta fuera de un ritmo escandaloso. El bajo inundó su cerebro de reflexiones y la voz sobria del cantante que acompañaba, le inspiró para seguir consumiéndose su sueldo en pequeños trazos de tequila. Le habían aconsejado que los probara con limón y la cantidad de residuos del cítrico utilizado yacían esparcidos por toda la barra. El bar tender debía pasar un trapo mojado de vez en cuando, levantando la pesada cabeza del agente en otras ocasiones.

― Otro más y de seguro no podrás ni pararte de ahí, muchachón. ―le había susurrado una camarera, que traía una especie de disfraz de vaquera. Sus labios húmedos casi que rozaron el lóbulo del agente, que descansaba las mejillas sobre la superficie húmeda. Su voz sensual provocó que León se sintiera adormecido, pero a la vez, un poco excitado. Quizá solo era el alcohol navegando sin rumbo en sus sistema.

Para cuando reaccionó, la bonita joven ya se había mezclado entre los demás visitantes. Sólo pudo apreciar su figura, casi que danzante, mientras sostenía una bandeja de plata en una mano; saludaba y sonreía.

Era una pena que ni pudiera recordar su propio nombre. Observarla resultaba ser una inversión sensata.

― Estoy jodido. ―se maldijo en un tono ronco. Su lengua a veces patinaba, haciéndolo soltar monólogos realmente extraños. Con su décima copa de tequila, él estaba comenzando a relatar de su vez con los iluminados. Pero los que se encontraban sentados a su lado, decidieron alejarse del intenso hedor a alcohol con mentiras. Así que, como evento usual, estaba solo. Ni siquiera el que le servía las copas quería escucharlo. Siempre eran las mismas historias de fantasía, en los que él era un agente que salvaba el mundo.

Se llevó todo el contenido de la copa a la boca y después arrugó el rostro, producto de que, pese a la cantidad de tragos, uno sabía peor que el otro e ingresaba quemándole la garganta sin piedad. Era un evento de trámite, que siempre le había generado adicción.

La cabeza de vez en cuando se ladeaba, como si fuera poco o más pesado que su propio cuerpo. Sus orbes se dirigían de acá para allá, pero no lograba identificar de lleno cada sombra. Los movimientos se volvían lentos y dormidos; su visión estaba más deteriorada y los patrones de toda lógica se perdían entre un leve hilo de realidad y recuerdos. Parecía estar en un infierno plagado de personas sedientas de alcohol, que movían sus irreconocibles cuerpos al son de una canción de rock clásico.

― ¿A dónde vamos a parar?... si cada que parpadeo... puedo ver el mundo consumirse bajo mis pies... y mis amigos están allí, mis aliados, mi familia... todo. ―murmuró para sí mismo, a unos leves instantes de colapsar indefinidamente. Ya había sucedido con anterioridad, pero jamás se había sobrepasado. Esa noche pesada de verano, cuando sus mangas sudaban y su corazón parecía bombear más sangre de lo normal, tocó el límite con los ojos cerrados, acariciando la llaga que desde hacía años se formaba en su interior. Quería soltarlo todo.

― ¡Está bien, cerramos por hoy! ―gritó el hombre que servía los licores. Pasó nuevamente su trapo húmedo sobre la barra en donde León apoyaba la mitad de su cuerpo ―. Tú también, ve a casa, estás soltando alcohol por los poros. ―el hombre se inclinó y susurró al ido agente de la D.S.O.

León no captó el mensaje. Prefirió quedarse estático, observando, como si estuviera hipnotizado la cantidad de botellas exhibidas en una repisa justo detrás de la barra. Las personas a su espalda comenzaban a movilizarse, arrastrando sus cansadas piernas sobre las tablas viejas, que resonaban y golpeaban su audición. Y aunque hubiera querido, no entendía un carajo de lo que sucedía.

Cuando el hombre notó la resistencia del agente, se tornó furioso.

― ¡Come on dude! ―soltó en un mal cuidado inglés. Chispeó cierta agresividad, que se vio reflejada en la forma como guardó el trapo húmedo a un costado de su cintura y rodeó la barra para llegar a León.

Las sombras se movían de formas anormales. Lentas, en silencio. León aguardó en su asiento, permitiendo que el sudor se deslizara por su frente y relamiéndose los labios. Se última copa se había ido, pero él continuaba en aquella inestabilidad, que no le permitía pensar con claridad. No podía si quiera estar consciente de lo que le deparaba su actualidad y realmente, era una sensación que le generaba cierto alivio. Estaba sumergido en su propio mundo; tratando de borrar el veneno que recorría su cuerpo, en formas de pensamientos aleatorios. Cuando bebía, todo el alcohol borraba esa parte humana que lo volvían vulnerable a cierta clase de imágenes. Se sentía mal al día siguiente, pero cuando todo ocurría, no sentía ni un solo golpe. ¿Qué no era mágico el alcohol?

Un agarrón fuerte lo sacó de trance. Él se movió de forma abrupta sobre su taburete, sintiendo que iba a caer rendido en cualquier momento. El hombre de acrobacias y sangre fría había desaparecido, convirtiéndolo en un débil ser humano, que apenas podía mantenerse de pie. Intentó recobrar el equilibrio, pero sólo logró tambalear con dificultad por toda la habitación. Notó que el sujeto que le provocó el primer impacto, estaba cercano a la barra y cuando volvió a reaccionar, ya podía sentirlo empujándolo de nuevo hacia la salida. León quiso tener la fuerza suficiente para si quiera tocar con los dedos el marco de la puerta, pero sólo logro trastabillar hasta chocarse con la pared. Su ahora contrincante —que parecía ser más fuerte que él—, volvió a tomarlo del brazo y después, cuando el agente sintió la humedad del ambiente combinarse con el bullicio de la metrópoli, Él gruñó impacientado y finalmente, cerró la puerta de su establecimiento.

León fingió caminar con sabiduría por las calles, pero sólo podía ir de un lado a otro, luchando con su propio equilibrio. Comenzó a tararear una canción, que aprendió años atrás, cuando iba en el vehículo policial de aquellos joviales españoles. Lástima que en su sonata no estaba el hecho de que los vio colgados e incinerados en ese pueblo del infierno.

Las luces de la ciudad molestaban sus ojos; caminaba por alguna acera, situada entre vitrinas, que daban a establecimientos vacíos y la carretera, por la que ya no pasaba si quiera un taxi. Las personas que habían salido junto a él, también desaparecieron de su campo visual y se encontró en aquella noche desolada, sintiéndose como el único hombre sobre la tierra. Un dios con el cabello tirando a castaño oscuro y una barba de días. Si algunos de sus compañeros se hubieran topado con él, de seguro tendría un cuchillo enterrado en su garganta: sus movimientos escurridizos, pero poco coordinados eran similares a los de esas terribles armas biológicas, que León aborrecía de igual forma.

Sus piernas no le dieron para doblar la esquina. Peleó para llegar a su destino, que bien parecía más bien alejarse a medida que avanzaba. No obstante, la gravedad ofreció un poco de su ayuda, haciéndolo caer al piso. Sus palmas abiertas recibieron el pavimento sucio, con pequeños granos que rasparon su piel. Sus rodillas se golpearon con fuerza y él quedó boca abajo, en quien sabe qué calle de Weston. Sólo se limitó a escuchar el claxon de los vehículos que avanzaban muy a lo lejos y el bullicio que era el fondo de una escena que él no trataba de entender.

Clavó su mejilla en el suelo y se limitó a cerrar los ojos. No quería saber nada de su estado actual y fácilmente, dejarse entregar por el camino más sencillo era su estrategia. El León de años atrás; ese muchacho con chispa y pasión en sus acciones, de seguro estaba decepcionado de aquel cuarentón sin sueños.

Pero él sólo quería dejarse llevar por la corriente. Poco a poco, el dolor se iba y las imágenes desaparecían.

* * *

― Menuda ciudad te conseguiste, León. ―murmuró Ada, bajándose a eso de las dos de la mañana de un vehículo alquilado; sus contactos a lo largo del globo hicieron bien en ubicarla mucho mejor, hasta lograr dar con el paradero del agente 'fugitivo' de sus garras.

Aseguró la camioneta Nissan Rouge, que, fortuitamente era de color rojo. Después avanzó por aquel estacionamiento desolado, hasta lo que parecía ser un pequeño establecimiento, a portas de cerrar. El taconeo resonó entre el oscuro y silencioso escenario.

Un hombre de cabellos rubios se encontraba barriendo la entrada principal. Tenía una camiseta abotonada hasta el cuello, arremangada. Un trapo húmedo colgaba de su cintura y parecía estar agotado del ajetreo de su día a día.

Ada esbozó una sonrisa. Los más jóvenes eran como carne fresca para sus planes.

Arribó hasta la entrada y de inmediato fue inspeccionada por aquel muchacho. El desdén que trasmitía su mirada llegaba a convertirse, hasta cierto punto, en un reto para la espía.

― Disculpe señora, ya cerramos. ―las primeras palabras dolieron; las segundas le generaron cierta desilusión. El muchacho fue directo, además de ser bastante destructivo en su expresión. Se veía realmente disgustado de estar sacando basura a la entrada, para así convertirlo en el problema de alguien más en la mañana.

― Oh. Una lástima. ―soltó con fingida pena. Intentó echar un vistazo al interior, comprobando la veracidad del joven y finalmente, al ver todo el establecimiento reservado a residuos de licor, volvió a él ―: estoy buscando a un amigo. Creo que viene aquí seguido.

― Mucha gente viene aquí seguido.

― Guapo, pero este es un cliente especial. ―aseguró ella.

Él detuvo lo que hacía, para apoyar la escoba contra el marco de la entrada.

― Cabello castaño, quizá un poco de barba y una terrible chaqueta que no se quita de encima. ¿Te suena? ―intentó ser lo más cuidadosa en descripciones, teniendo en cuenta una referencia de al menos ocho meses atrás. En realidad, no tenía ni idea de cómo podía estar el agente Kennedy en esos momentos.

― ¡Ah! ―exclamó él, con una idea reflejada en su mirada ―. El borracho.

Ada asintió complacida con la respuesta.

― ¿Sabes en dónde puede estar?

― Lo eché hace al menos quince minutos. Se fue a pie, así que supongo que no ha de estar lejos. Los taxis dejan de pasar a eso de las doce y no creo que con su condición haya esperado el autobús. ―explicó él, dejando de lado su actitud precavida.

― Eres un cielo. ―ella accedió a guiñarle el ojo. Se despidió con un ademán y se volvió en sus pasos para regresar a su vehículo. Si León seguía deambulando por esas calles, de seguro estaría aturdido y posiblemente, perdido.

Se imaginó aquel caso, pensando que tal vez, ese agente brillante, que podía descifrar todos los caminos y puzles que se le impusieran; posiblemente estaba perdiendo el toque. Quería sentir lástima, pero aquello era inaceptable: si sus planes eran renovar a León, necesitaba enseñarle de medidas a su propio estilo.

Condujo por las callejuelas desoladas, prestando atención a la acera. No sabía con exactitud la dirección tomada por el hombre y bien, podían ser posibilidades infinitas, teniendo en cuenta que era una cantidad bárbara de ramificaciones: empezó primero doblando a la derecha y siguió el camino recto, hasta que arribó a una pequeña estación de gasolina. Verificó un par de minutos por si él aparecía por allí, pero como sospechaba, eso no sucedió. Volvió nuevamente, probando esta vez a la izquierda. Las lámparas estaban fundidas y había una extensión de tierra, que se convertía más bien en un bosque de vacía oscuridad. No quiso imaginarse lo peor, por lo que descartó esa opción enseguida. Una vez más, retrocedió, aprovechando que nadie le observaba y regresó, esta vez siguiendo el camino norte del establecimiento. Las calles estaban bien iluminadas; había una que otra tienda de ropa y como era lógico, ni un alma acercándose por accidente. Iba lento, atenta a cualquier movimiento sospechoso. Pero por más que intentara, ese hombre no aparecía. Comenzaba entonces a volverse paranoica e imaginándoselo bajo un vehículo: "No le pasó nada en Racoon; pero su vida corre más peligro en una simple ciudad nocturna. Irónico".

Antes de llegar a una vía principal, notó un bulto dormitando en medio de la acera.

Frenó en seco, tirando además del freno de mano. Bajó sin si quiera sacar las llaves del vehículo y avanzó cuidadosamente hasta el potencial objetivo. Cuando lo detalló cuidadosamente, notó la reconocible chaqueta oscura, con dos líneas horizontales en las mangas; sus jeans y sus zapatos color café. Aunque le costaba admitirlo; la espía soltó un suspiro cargado de alivio.

Posó ambos pies a los costados de la cabeza castaña. Notó que su cuerpo se inflaba y además de ello, también soltaba ronquidos bastante audibles. Sus manos estaban raspadas y había un extraño líquido a unos cuantos centímetros de su posición. Posiblemente, vómito.

Ada sintió pena por él.

― Deja de dormir en medio de la calle. ―dijo ella, en un vago intento de sonar cómica. Aunque la situación no lo ameritaba del todo.

León sólo se movió un poco. Gruñó, como si no deseara que lo despertaran e hizo saltar un poco sus dedos.

― Nada de cinco minutos, arriba ―tuvo que hincarse para tener contacto con su cabeza. Tiró hacia arriba de sus cabellos, logrando levantar la barbilla anclada en el suelo. El atractivo agente se veía deplorable; pálido y con el rostro sudado ― ¿Qué le pasó al agente Kennedy? ―planteó con cierta melancolía.

El movimiento hizo que él abriera los ojos.

― Tú...―murmuró.

Ada sospechó que le reconoció de inmediato. No obstante, el hombre volvió a cerrar los ojos. De no ser por el agarre firme de la espía, él ya hubiera vuelto al suelo.

La espía suspiró sin alternativa.

Le tomó del brazo e intentó volver a erguir su espalda, esta vez añadiéndole peso a la acción. Logró arrastrar el cuerpo del hombre, pero su objetivo era levantarlo. León cooperó un poco, aún con sus movimientos lentos y torpes; continuaba con los ojos cerrados, pero de vez en cuando los abría, sólo para adivinar que estaba metido en un lío tremendo. Y no se refería a estar durmiendo en la calle.

Cuando el agente accedió a ponerse de pie ―con mucho esfuerzo―, Ada lo obligó a que apoyara el brazo derecho sobre su hombro. El peso adicional provocó que ella peligrara en irse de bruces, pero logró estabilizar la situación. Le abrazó la cintura, asegurándose ir bien anclados y comenzó a caminar de regreso al vehículo. León dejaba caer constantemente su cabeza a los lados, provocando un cambio nuevo en el rumbo. Tambalearon, pero lograron regresar al Nissan sin tantos problemas.

Ella abrió la puerta trasera y lo empujó con fuerza al interior. El castaño acomodó la cabeza contra la puerta del fondo y Ada intentó doblarle las piernas, para poder cerrar. Cuando todo estuvo un poco mejor, regresó al asiento de piloto y arrancó sin vacilar en demasía.

Condujo por aquella ciudad extraña, guiándose por las direcciones. El ajetreo con el agente provocó que su cabello se despeinara y el maquillaje se regó levemente. Su vestido estaba arrugado y respiraba agitada de acuerdo con el esfuerzo realizado; Acomodó el retrovisor, para tener un monitoreo más sencillo del hombre: Dormía plácidamente, apoyando una mano sobre su abdomen y con la otra rozando el suelo del vehículo.

― Una lástima... ―habló para sí misma. Tenía el pleno conocimiento de que el hombre bebía. Pero jamás se imaginó que lo hacía de forma tan inconsciente. Sabía que esas situaciones eran más bien, oscuros problemas personales. Casualmente, jamás llegó a preguntarle si quiera su opinión sobre todo ese loco mundo de las armas químicas.

Gracias a los carteles leyó acerca de un hotel a unas cuantas millas. Aceleró el paso más de lo debido y arribó sin más a la escondida edificación. Había un par de locales repartidos, en los que destacaban restaurantes y tiendas, para finalizar con la construcción de al menos doce plantas. Aspiró que no cobraran una millonada por una habitación.

Estacionó y se apeó rápidamente. Tuvo que darle dos pequeñas cachetadas a León para despertarlo y acomodarse en la posición anterior. Rodeó el vehículo para abrir la otra puerta y tirar de sus piernas, pero el hombre parecía de roca. Estaba ya enfureciéndose.

Finalmente logró ponerlo de pie. Lo abrazó con firmeza y tambalearon por el estacionamiento aparentemente lleno. Arribó hasta las puertas de vidrio, que finalmente logró empujar con mucho esfuerzo. Era difícil hacer caminar a León, especialmente porque el hombre se dormía o murmuraba nombres sin sentido.

Rozando sus límites de paciencia, logró llegar hasta el mostrador de hotel. El aire acondicionado, con una esencia a canela, borraban del todo el nauseabundo olor que desprendía el agente. Lo apoyó como si fuera un muñeco contra el mostrador y secó unas cuantas gotas de sudor sobre su frente perlada. El encargado salió por la puerta de 'Staff' unos segundos después y se quedó anonadado con aquella imagen.

― ¿Sí? ¿en qué les puedo ayudar? ―cuestionó con una fingida sonrisa, intentando desviar su atención de un León que dormitaba sobre la barra. Tenía la certeza de que bien, debía llamar a seguridad.

― Una habitación, dulzura. ―pidió ella, ajetreada y con la paciencia agotada. Si el hombre se negaba, ella juraba ir por su gancho guardado en el vehículo y le dispararía justo en la garganta.

Él se lo pensó un rato.

― Tenemos una en el segundo piso ―afirmó. Apresurado, se dio la vuelta y buscó entre la cantidad de llaves colgadas en diferentes espacios de un tablero. Tomó la de la habitación dos cuarenta y las colocó sobre el mostrador ― ¿efectivo o tarjeta?

Ada había dejado sus cosas en el vehículo, y no pensaba ir por ellas, ni mucho menos pagar. Tenía cierto aspecto de tacaña. Requisó entonces a León, deslizando sin cuidado sus manos por los bolsillos traseros del hombre: había una cartulina doblada, con un número anotado en él y dos monedas. Hizo lo opuesto a abrazarlo, pero que lucía ciertamente igual. Rozó sus bolsillos delanteros, colmada de prisa y sacó rápidamente una tarjeta; le dio varias vueltas, notando que era funcional y sin vacilar la pasó al dependiente.

Este digitó toda la información en su computadora y pese a estar impactado con el curioso hombre de cabellos castaños, le ofreció la llave.

Llegar a la habitación no fue tan complicado; gracias al cielo había un ascensor y sólo tuvo que cargar a un ido León, para que no perdiera la batalla en ese pequeño espacio. Caminaron por los pasillos entapetados y finalmente, arribaron a la habitación. Al entrar, sintió el cambio de ambiente a uno más tranquilo. Todo era silencio, combinado con el aroma a nuevo de las sábanas y a roble de los muebles; arrastró al hombre hasta que sus piernas no dieron batalla y entonces lo empujó hacia la cama. León rebotó boca abajo, pero no se quejó mucho.

― Apestas. ―sentenció ella, agotada. Cerró la puerta de la habitación y procedió a quitarse los tacones. No se lo pensó mucho antes de arrastrar a su viejo amante por la ciudad, parada en sus lujosos zapatos carmesí.

Se desplomó sobre un sillón color crema y lo observó durmiendo.

Era imposible que ni se hubiera emocionado al verla. Lo conocía, incluso en sus borracheras más extremas, él lograba reconocerla. ¿Qué había cambiado en ese momento?

― Tienes que tomar un baño, León. Hablo en serio. ―recordó entonces como toda su ropa se había embarrado de vómito y sudor y lo mucho que apestaba a licor con ceniza ajena.

Un último esfuerzo debía valer la pena.

Lo tomó nuevamente con fuerza y pese a cualquier quejido soltado por el hombre, lo arrastró hacia el baño. Lo empujó al interior de la ducha y sin importar cualquier código, simplemente abrió la canilla. El agua fría hizo lo propio, desplazándose por cada rincón del hombre, empapando incluso la ropa y haciéndola ancharse sobre el cuerpo masculino: la chaqueta, la camisa y los jeans, todo quedó reducido a un desastre húmedo.

Una vez las prendas lucían un poco más limpias, mojó la mitad de su cuerpo para comenzar a retirarlas. Con esfuerzo, por lo menos logró que el dorso quedara desnudo y la ropa que gotereaba, la dejó sobre el lavabo. Creyó que alguna vez, esos pueblos en España eran un desastre y finalmente, todo se redujo a esa ducha: era el escenario más complicado de todos.

León se dejó caer al suelo, quejándose en voz baja. Ada aprovechó para inclinarse y restregarle la cabeza; buscó las muestras gratis de champú situadas en un pequeño armario al interior del baño y lo regó sin más sobre los cabellos castaños. La causaba una sensación punzante todo eso: lo había curado en el pasado; limpió sus heridas; vendó su cuerpo y ahora, estaba ayudando a sanar un golpe mucho más fuerte. Se preguntaba si valía la pena o si él lo tendría en cuenta.

Cuando todo acabó y la ropa quedó desprendida en su totalidad, Ada lo enrolló en una toalla seca. Lo sentó sobre el inodoro y tomó una toalla facial, colgada en un barandal del baño. Secó sus cabellos con cuidado e hizo lo mismo con su rostro: pasó de tener pequeños granos de pavimento a estar completamente limpio.

Buscó en los armarios de la habitación las típicas batas que regalaban en los hoteles ―acostumbrada a ello― y encontró una de color blanco, colgada justo en la puerta. Cubrió el cuerpo masculino con la sencilla prenda y cuando todo parecía haber acabado, lo empujó hasta la cama. Él cedió ante el contacto con las sábanas limpias y que, por lo menos estaba despertándose. Posiblemente el agua fría había causado el efecto que ella deseaba.

León abrazó una almohada y cerró los ojos. Seguía jodidamente ebrio, pero por lo menos estaba limpio y estable.

Tomó una toalla adicional y secó su cuerpo húmedo de igual forma. Entonces se sentó en el sillón frente a la cama y se dio a la tarea de reflexionar: se topó con un hombre terriblemente diferente y ella no sabía si estaba lista para eso.

* * *

Los rayos del sol penetraron por la ventana. León se cubrió con las sábanas, aturdido ante el cambio abrupto de iluminación. Frunció el ceño, producto del dolor de cabeza que comenzaba a taladrarle y sintió que todo su cuerpo iba a desmoronarse en cualquier momento. Estaba acostumbrado a las cargas abusivas de alcohol que le metía a su sistema y de la misma forma, sabía cómo lidiar con la resaca: esa mañana, con cierto aroma a lavanda en el aire, sintió que tocó su propio límite.

El dolor no le permitió seguir durmiendo. Se incorporó rápidamente sobre la cama, llevándose de forma automática la mano a la cabeza. Se agarró los cabellos con suavidad, en un vago intento de detener ese maldito dolor. Un gruñido acompañó sus lamentos, que luego se convirtió en una serie de reflexiones en su interior.

Le dolían las manos; el mentón y juraba tener un raspón en la mejilla. Sintió un pinchazo en un costado de su abdomen y las rodillas parecían querer quebrarse en cada movimiento leve. Se imaginó una clase de riña nocturna o algo por el estilo.

Todo a su alrededor era desconocido: desde las cortinas blancas, hasta las vacías mesitas de noche. El aroma que desprendía la habitación lo aturdía y estaba seguro de que jamás había estado en un lugar parecido. En suma de su propia "pérdida de memoria" estaba el hecho de que vestía una bata de baño. ¿Y su ropa?

― ¿Qué mierda hice ahora? ―se maldijo, decepcionado de su propia estupidez. Intentó levantarse, pero las náuseas que le invadieron provocaron que él anhelara regresar a una posición más cómoda. Aplastó la cabeza contra la almohada y sintió su muerte llegar inminentemente.

Eso, hasta que oyó como cerraban la puerta.

El agente reaccionó a la defensiva, incorporándose nuevamente. Pero lo que vio, intentó volverlo más pálido de lo que ya estaba. Abrió la boca, sin emitir ningún sonido, ingresando en ese pánico extraño, al saber que una pieza del rompecabezas estaba inconclusa.

Ada Wong estaba justo al frente de él, acunando una bolsa de papel marrón; tenía puestos unos lentes, que bien le hacían recordar a los que le lanzó la segunda vez que se encontraron en sus vidas. Le quedaban bastante bien y la hacían ver más atractiva de lo que ya era. No obstante, su confusión no lo podían hacer ver ese pequeño detalle con tanta ensoñación.

― ¿Ada? ―disparó él al momento de verla. Podía estar muriendo; su garganta dolerle o sus ojos arderle, pero jamás iba a desaprovechar la oportunidad para soltar su nombre.

― Veo que ya estás despierto. Enhorabuena. Toma ―entonces le lanzó la bolsa, encestando justo entre sus piernas.

León abrió el misterioso paquete, encontrándose con un sándwich a medias y una botella de café preparado.

― No sabía qué preferías desayunar, así que tomé lo que pude.

― ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Cómo...?

― Preguntas demasiado. ―ella tornó los ojos. Avanzó hasta el sillón, en donde, fuera de su estándar, había pasado la noche. No pudo pegar el ojo en lo que restó de la madrugada y por eso debía utilizar aquellos lentes oscuros. Tenía unas ojeras de infarto.

― Y no me digas que es complicado. ―complementó el hombre. Tenía una emoción interna, que simplemente dejaban de lado cualquier malestar que tuviera.

― ¿Cómo te sientes, guapo?

― Como si dos BOW gigantes hubieran jugado fútbol conmigo. ―respondió de inmediato, llevándose nuevamente la palma a la cabeza.

― Bebiste sabiendo tus límites. No fue muy astuto.

― Ni me lo digas. Aprendí la maldita lección. ―respondió, ahora sintiendo el dolor nuevamente. Destapó el sándwich de su contenedor de plástico y apresuró a consumirlo: sus mordiscos eran ansiosos y almacenaba gran cantidad en sus mejillas. Moría de hambre; quería comer todo lo que tuviera a su paso.

― Pero mira que la pasaste fantástico, ¿eh guapo? ―comentó ella, observando aquel comportamiento. Le causaba cierta gracia, pero eso no ocultaba el trasfondo oscuro por el que habían tenido que pasar en la noche.

― ¿Qué sucedió? Hablando en serio. ―se retiró un pequeño pedazo de pan de la mejilla, ayudándose con el pulgar y después bajó el sándwich, para abrir la botella de café.

― Sucedió que salvé tu lindo trasero, como ya es costumbre. Deberías pagarme por ello... o bueno, agradecer.

León trató no acalorarse con los pensamientos que le bombardearon en el último enunciado.

― Pero sé más detallada.

― Estás jodiéndote. ―apresuró ella. Sonaba un tanto autoritaria, pero no dejaba de ser Ada Wong, mujer sin complicaciones.

― ¿En qué sentido?

― Despierta, León. Todo a tu alrededor se está desmoronando.

Él negó con la cabeza.

― Sólo fue una noche de fiesta, Ada, no te pongas loca.

― Yo no me alteraría por eso. Ese sería tu problema.

León dio un trago bastante largo a su café. La bebida endulzada previamente se abrió paso en su interior, haciéndolo sentir un poco más cómodo. Aun así, seguía sintiendo aquella abrumadora presión en su cabeza y los retorcijones en el estómago eran un castigo adicional.

― Yo... ―dijo, reflexivo ―. Estoy cansado, eso es todo. Estoy explorando nuevas formas de vida.

― Entonces retírate.

― No... eso no se puede a este punto de la partida.

― ¿Tú crees? ―ella se cruzó de piernas. La conversación estaba tomando un giro bastante peligroso. Ella quería ser cautelosa, no esperaba terminar en un callejón sin salida.

― Dímelo tú.

― ¿Por qué yo? ―Ada arqueó la ceja.

― Pudimos haber sido otros años atrás, en Racoon. ―explicó con cierto rencor en sus palabras, después se secó el bigote color crema que le quedó enredado en su barba de días.

― Eso es una banalidad ahora, León. Son probabilidades. Es como hablar de: si yo no hubiera estado con esta persona, mi vida sería diferente ―señaló a la derecha a un punto aleatorio. Después apuntó a la izquierda ―. O si hubiera accedido a hacer esto, posiblemente no hubiera caído en aquello. Nuestra vida se basa en un que tal sí... pero son solo juegos de la imaginación. No interesan.

El castaño inclinó la mirada. Odiaba cuando ella ocultaba todos sus sentimientos, hasta volverlos una frase trillada.

― Pues si hubiéramos escapado, posiblemente yo no sería un maldito ebrio y tú estarías a mí lado.

― Mira que los vientos soplan fuerte. Juntos estamos bien, revueltos, no lo creo. Somos una pareja dispareja que jamás se vería bien en términos serios.

― ¿De dónde sacas esa mierda, Ada? ―recriminó el agente, herido ―. No nos das la oportunidad. Por eso dejé de llamarte.

― Oh. ―aquello no se lo esperaba.

― Cambié de número... hice todo lo posible para alejarme de ti. ¿Y sabes que es lo más jodido de esto?... que cuando te vi entrar por esa puerta, me arrepentí de esos ocho meses evitándote.

― No sabía que eras niño resentido, León. ―resopló en su típico tono burlón.

― Cuando mi vida está en un hueco, lo último que quiero es una mujer que me hunda más.

― Nosotros nos ayudamos a escalar, sabes eso.

― Puras mentiras.

― Bien, ahora resulto siendo la mala. Dime León, ¿en dónde están todos? ¿ellos te trajeron hasta aquí? ¿limpiaron el vómito de tu ropa? ¿te arrastraron hasta una cama limpia? No juegues sucio, no me gusta eso.

― Haces cosas buenas por mí... ―dijo en tono reflexivo, sin siquiera ofrecerle su mirada cerúlea ―. Pero al final, siempre termino despertando solo, aturdido, con personas desconocidas. Mientras tú... te ríes de cierta forma de mi apego. ¡Mierda! —se quejó por su propia frustración y el dolor que se concentraba en su cabeza.

Ada suspiró.

― Me propones cosas que, en mi posición no puedo aceptar de ninguna manera. ―Ella se levantó del asiento y caminó hasta un pequeño bar; sacó de allí una botella de agua fría y la bebió como si aquel trago le devolviera racionalidad. Odiaba esos temas de conversación, porque siempre tendría esa misma respuesta; Jamás le cumpliría los sueños al agente, por más que ella deseara. Sus noches con León eran llenas de placer, besos y diversión, pero todo en un vago intento por tenerlo y no oír sus propuestas: era una forma de obtener sus deseos, dejando todo a medias. Por eso terminaba rompiéndole el corazón.

― Dime una buena razón. ¡Dímela! ―él abrió los brazos, violento ―. Te juro que, si me convence, jamás volveré a molestarte con este mismo dolor de cabeza.

― León, mereces estabilidad. Yo no soy eso. ―explicó ella, con cierta honestidad. Eso también la descompuso, porque debía romperle el corazón de nuevo y de nuevo, hasta que entendiera.

― Puedes intentar. Maldita sea, yo no soy el de rutinas; no me acuesto a dormir antes de la media noche y saco a pasear al perro en las mañanas ―contabilizó con los dedos ―. No tengo un maldito hijo para llevar a la escuela, ni un trabajo en una agencia de vehículos. Soy una clase de asesino; he apuntado a mis amigos, sólo porque mi propio enemigo los ha convertido en monstruos; He visto morir a infinidad de personas y sigo luchando contra un puñado de agua, sin una razón aparente. Dime Ada, ¿en qué sentido eso sería normal? Buscamos hacerlo a nuestra manera. Acoplarnos a nuestros propios trabajos. ¿qué hay de malo en querer pasar mi vida con la mujer que amo?

― Muchas malas razones, déjame decirte. Además, ronco en las noches, no te gustará.

El agente no encontró más rechazo que aquel comentario.

― ¿Entonces pasaremos nuestra vida siendo amantes esporádicos? ¿Cada que quieras verme será localizándome en un bar? Haremos el amor como mil veces más a partir de este momento, pero jamás despertaremos juntos, ni tomaremos café en la misma mesa. ¿Qué hay de interesante en eso?

Ada no podía más con todo aquel circo de sentimientos.

― Tienes tu café. Técnicamente dormimos juntos y ni siquiera estamos en una relación.

― No es ni cerca a lo que me refiero.

― León, detén esto. No dormí mis ocho horas rutinarias y créeme que estoy a punto de dispararte en la rodilla.

― Ada, ¿qué harás cuando te des cuenta de que no valió la pena cada segundo de esfuerzo? Posiblemente vayamos a morir y las armas químicas serán más potentes. Partiremos de este mundo infectado solos.

Ada se acercó sigilosamente hasta la cama. Desesperada por detener aquella conversación, decidió tomar cartas en el asunto; se sentó en una esquina de la superficie acolchada y después se deslizó cual serpiente hasta León. Retiró el café de su regazo y lanzó lejos aquel sándwich. Entonces tomó lugar entre sus piernas y lo abrazó con fuerza, como lo hubiera querido hacer en su noche de aburrición, unas horas antes. Rodeó el cuello masculino con sus delgados brazos y rozó sus labios color rojo fuerte con los pálidos del hombre. Agradecía que el cabello castaño desprendía un aroma a lavanda increíble, que camuflaba el aliento a licor que poseía el agente.

― Cállate, cállate, León, cierra la maldita boca. ―ella paseó delicadamente su pulgar por el labio masculino, haciéndolo deleitarse con ese movimiento.

Él cayó embelesado en esa trampa. La adoraba; amaba la forma como se posicionaba sobre su cuerpo, deteniendo el torrente de pensamientos: Quedaba en blanco, imaginándose desesperado, recorrer aquellas curvas peligrosas; Era como si estuviera al mando de un vehículo; siempre chocaba en una de ellas.

― No puedo...―soltó con dificultad ―. Me estoy muriendo en vida, Ada.

Ella corrió los mechones masculinos y plasmó un beso sobre su frente. Era la primera vez que lo hacía y el corazón se le enrolló en una mala jugada.

― Hablas demasiado... ―susurró con coquetería ―. Hablas y hablas... pero no te escuchas a ti mismo. Míranos... ―ella tomó la mano masculina, que doblaba la suya en tamaño; enredó sus dedos con los de él y después se apoderó de la mirada contraria: un contacto firme; hechizador ―. Encajamos bien a simple vista. Pero... todavía tenemos camino que recorrer —indicó en un susurro, que trataba de ser del todo conciliador. Era el ritual de su acto manipulador.

― Si tan sólo salieran de tus labios un sí. Sería el hombre más feliz del mundo; sin importar cualquier desgracia que se me topara. Tú me lo compensarías.

― Para. ―ella quería estrangularlo con aquellas palabras: siempre cursi, intenso. Trataba de dañarle la mente y ella se creía astuta en ese juego.

Le encestó un beso en la mejilla, rozando los vellos largos de días. Apretó el rostro masculino con la mano izquierda, mientras que con la derecha, jugueteaba con los cabellos de su nuca. El camino de besos terminó en los labios del agente y finalmente logró su cometido: callarlo, evitar que el flujo de ideas contradictorias le invadieran la mente. Presionó su rostro contra el de su amante, sabiendo que aquello era lo que estaba esperando y de lo que jamás se cansaba: desde que le encestó ese beso en Racoon City o cuando se vieron por primera vez fuera de las misiones. Él era diferente a los demás hombres que había conquistado a lo largo de su vida, porque veía a un alma atormentada, abriéndose paso entre un infierno de carne podrida y crueldad. Era su niño bueno; el lado que ella jamás lograría obtener del todo: León simbolizaba honestidad, orgullo nacional. Mientras que ella era una maraña de mentiras, buscada en todos los rincones del mundo. Qué tan opuesta sonaba esa comparación, pero le daba un trasfondo poético a lo que querían conseguir: amarse.

El reloj de Ada vibró y ella reaccionó desilusionada. León comenzaba a excitarse y al hacerlo, ella también lograba meterse en el juego. No obstante, el deber era incluso más importante.

Le dio el último fogoso beso, presionando con fuerza y cerrando los ojos como una colegiala. Al finalizar, se alejó de él.

La pregunta estaba a punto de salir de aquellos labios casi que comestibles. Pero ella no lo observó para dar explicaciones.

Ajustó su reloj y antes de partir, sólo frenó momentáneamente bajo el umbral:

― Ya nos veremos.

― ¡Ada! ―León quiso saltar de la cama, pero la agilidad no le alcanzaba para tales acciones ―. ¡Espera! ―gritó con fuerza, pero como siempre. Ella no le escuchó. Nunca lo hacía.

 _ **Continuará**_.


	2. Capítulo 2

**_ADA_**

En un punto, las voces en su cabeza se volvían fastidiosas; siempre combinándose en una maliciosa alianza para darle jaqueca, en especial durante momentos que requerían su total concentración. En esos puntos en donde ella debía debatir tantos factores, desde objetivos importantes en la misión, hasta las posibles salidas que garantizaran el anonimato en su misión; pensar en un agente americano con serios problemas con el alcohol, no era precisamente la fase divertida de ser ella. Incluso parecía desconocerse; tantos años de profesionalismo a la basura.

Tal vez sólo eran nervios. Sí, una sensación que se volvía más intensa, justo cuando ella pasaba frente cualquier espejo. Seguía siendo una Artemisa, capaz de volver a cualquier hombre importante ante sus pies, utilizando la suerte que la propia naturaleza le había brindado; sus movimientos eran sensuales por simple defecto de fábrica y ella había aprovechado sus virtudes durante el auge de su vida laboral. Sin embargo, los números también corrían una carrera individual y ganaban por kilómetros; le era imposible visualizarse en unos pocos años de más, porque sabía que la imagen sería espantosa para su vanidad.

Allí era cuando el deseo más intenso del ser humano se solidificaba: vida eterna; juventud. Ella podía ser experta filtrándose en complejos de máxima seguridad, pero eso no significaba que podía burlar a la misma trágica naturaleza humana; estaba envejeciendo, las líneas de expresión así se lo anunciaban y ella no podía simplemente dormir tranquila con ese hecho.

En especial cuando veía que lo único importante, había sido recaudar tanto dinero, que le era imposible gastarlo. Después de ello, ni familia, ni un heredero que pudiera disfrutar de sus logros. Era un hecho trágico hasta cierto punto.

Esa noche, metida entre tantas reflexiones, se dio cuenta de que no quería seguir huyendo; anhelaba quedarse en algún punto cálido, para recibir lo que estuvo evitando, hasta que se encontró con su profundo amor hacia el dinero y la vida cómoda. Supo utilizar los buenos contactos, en una armoniosa combinación con su rendimiento positivo; los movimientos ágiles, la inteligencia y carisma que no se ocultaba ni siquiera en un momento crítico. Sin embargo, quería desecharlo todo.

Pensó que estaba enloqueciendo, o que simplemente, se estaba cansando. Los humanos podían hacerlo.

Un tren que iba hacia la nada. No estaba allí, ni acá. Su idioma no importaba, porque no había ni un alma para hablarle acerca del clima pésimo o lo silenciosas que se encontraban las estaciones. Todo iba apenas iluminado; el transporte alargado paseaba por los rieles, vibrando debido al roce, mientras se comía los kilómetros con impresionante velocidad. Un sencillo viaje a la nada, la mejor solución a su dilema.

El comunicador vibraba con insistencia.

Ella presionó fuertemente el aparato, creyendo que así lo haría explotar y finalmente, cedería aquella vibración demoniaca; no obstante, sólo conseguía enloquecerse a sí misma, pensando que lo que hacía estaba mal. Desde cierto punto ella libre; pero las personas que manejaban la oscuridad no lo veían de esa forma.

Recargó la cabeza sobre el espaldar de la silla. La verdadera mujer valiente, la que se burlaba de sus enemigos, debido a que era intelectualmente más desarrollada, parecía que perdía la contienda. Los nervios afilados, el filo del cuchillo que ella estuvo escondiendo con recelo entre sus temores. Finalmente ella terminaría herida por sus propias acciones; una vez un hombre sabio le dijo: "No provoques a los que controlan el juego, porque serán ellos quien sentencien al final tu destino... por el contrario, con los peones inservibles, puedes divertirte con malicia". El problema era que, siempre estuvo observándolos a todos desde las alturas, creyéndose reina.

 _"Una vez caes, una vez caes y lo siguiente será darte cuenta de que todavía eres humana, sangras y, en definitiva, el rol de diosa no era el indicado"._

Había estado evitando a sus múltiples jefes, por cuestiones que ni ella entendía a la perfección. Llevaba semanas escondiéndose entre paseos indefinidos, tomándose la vida como unas vacaciones sin fin. La semana pasada estuvo comiéndose un completo plato con pasta y disfrutó enredar el queso derretido en su tenedor, deleitándose con acción tan sencilla; el objetivo era detener el conteo mortífero de sus días, reduciendo la velocidad de su vida.

Esa noche quería hacerse indefinida; quería olvidarse de los problemas, de los empleadores insistentes o los hombres que no deseaba tener en su mente. Era extraño parecer ser una mujer calma, a la que no le podía molestar si quiera un problema que la involucraba a nivel mundial. Ella siempre actuaba sarcástica ante los demás, reflejando así un increíble manejo de sus sentimientos. La llegaron a comparar con la frialdad de los polos y parecía ser una etiqueta justa. Para esa altura, la acumulación se volvía inquietante. Estaba cansada. Todos podían sentirse así con años recorridos, así como ella.

 _"¿A qué juegas? ¿qué quieres arriesgar?" "Te encuentras así, gracias a ese novato de años atrás"._

El tren avanzó con rapidez, situándose sobre las aguas oscuras que delimitaban la ciudad; las impresionantes luces se reflejaban sobre la superficie, haciéndola sentir atraída ante el detalle. Suspiró con fastidio, para volver a sus reflexiones.

Quizá el problema era él.

Por supuesto, no podía ser nadie más.

La palabra 'amor' no estaba en su configuración. De hecho, todos los hombres con los que estuvo en su vida tuvieron que ver en algún trecho que involucraba su trabajo; a otros no los veía ni siquiera como un potencial amante nocturno, pero accedía a utilizar sus herramientas femeninas, sólo para averiguar más allá y hacerse las cosas más sencillas. Hasta ese punto, la filosofía trazada estaba bien; funcionaba en armonía, porque ella trataba de que sus principios no se vieran manipulados por lo que ella en verdad anhelara. Una máquina sin sentimientos, aunque también podía denominarse "Sin el valor suficiente". Salir de su zona de confort no era seguro.

Y luego estaba él. Diablos, el sólo tenerlo en su mente le hacía tener náuseas. ¿Por qué no? Si siempre estaba recordándole que ella era débil, que sí tenía sentimientos por alguien y que, a su manera, buscaba no hacerle daño. Era ridículo creerse una diosa de las relaciones; la manipuladora perfecta de los corazones masculinos, para encontrarse que el suyo fue robado y de ninguna manera quería recuperarlo. Hacerlo era tener que toparse con él y sus 'bobos' ojos azulados. No sabía qué estaba dispuesta a hacer o por lo que renunciaría. Era una verdad que prefería mantener cubierta, sólo para no arruinar sensibilidades. La suya.

 _"Y así, Ada Wong murió de amor"._

Quería burlarse de su propia persona, porque así se sentía un poco mejor.

El comunicador volvió a sonar, aturdiéndole los oídos. En ese momento debía escoger. Una decisión justa, sólo para que sus noches estuvieran lejos de pastillas para dormir o bebidas que ni de cerca le devolvían a la calidez de su almohada. Tenía cuarenta y dos, maldita sea; no podía jugar, eso era habilitar a Leon para que renunciara a sus propios sueños, y arrastrarlo a su mundo de egoísmo. Si tenía un poco de afecto a un hombre; si por lo menos planeaba entregarle su corazón, debía pensar; tenía que ser consciente: Si ella quería vivir su vida como errante infeliz, no podía simplemente llevarse a Leon consigo. Lo había visto un mes atrás, destrozado, hecho un perdedor, aun cuando pintaba ser el héroe que ella jamás sería. Arruinar un nombre de esa forma, condenar a un hombre que desde el principio se lanzó a las fauces de la muerte, solo por ella, no lo merecía.

Le dolía y comprendía.

Apretó los ojos, como si de alguna forma, su propia mente le estuviera hiriendo de forma física. Le ardía desprenderse de ese jueguito sensual, porque era lo que la mantenía a flote en su vida repleta de excesos. Pero no podía manejarlo de esa forma.

Escoger entre él o el trabajo que le dio todo lo que tenía hasta ese punto.

 ** _LEON._**

 _¿Por qué mirarla de esa forma dolía tanto?_

 _¿Por qué creer manejar una situación, se veía tan difícil?_

 _¿Por qué no podían simplemente borrar la horrorosa historia escrita con sangre y plomo, para comenzar una juntos?_

 _"Haremos el amor mil veces después de esto"_. Leon no se equivocó al decir lo que ya estaba más que obvio. En efecto, aquella acción que se veía tan propia de ambos había ocurrido por segunda vez consecutiva en la noche. Un cielo estrellado cerraba con broche de oro la culminación de su acto sin amor; afuera el clima estaba fresco, con una leve ventisca que amenazaba con entrar, golpeando de forma insistente las ventanas cerradas; al interior del apartamento provisional del agente Kennedy, el aire acondicionado estaba encendido; las luces apagadas, y sus corazones en llamas. Y sin importar todos esos impresionantes factores climáticos; ellos seguían encerrados en un sólo sentido: calor, condenado fuego que los envolvía, reduciéndolos a simples cuerpos perlados de sudor, danzando, hablándose en un idioma que anhelaron intercambiar, desde el primer momento en que se vieron.

Haciendo el amor; haciendo lo único que les salía bien.

Ada Wong no vaciló en envolverse en su cuerpo cual serpiente, exigiéndole aquel elixir que él estaba dispuesto a darle. Cerrando el trato entre besos húmedos; recorriéndose la piel como si fuera la propia memoria que los conducía. Ni un centímetro era evitado, ni se planeaba entrar en disputas bélicas antes de jugar rudo antes. Así era como se la llevaban cuando no discutían la escapatoria de un búnker súper secreto, o el preciso momento en el que la asiática se hacía de oídos sordos a los ruegos de Kennedy. Sus lenguas se robaban el protagonismo en el acto; los dedos se perdían en los relieves; dejaban el alma en cada suspiro entre cortado.

Leon jugaba sucio. Era un niño bueno frente a sus superiores; portaba con orgullo las medallas que le ponían en el pecho cuando salía ileso de las misiones y juraba a la bandera con honor. En la cama, era un soldado más en guerra; no escatimaba en potencia, ni planeaba interesarse en los intereses de Ada. Estaba por placer, estaba por el deseo de recorrer de nuevo a la mujer por la que una vez entregó la vida. Pero el dolor de una bala no era ni cercana al sentimental que le provocaba el tenerla aprisionada bajo su cuerpo. Usaba cada estrategia; jugaba con ella; introducía sus dedos en el punto sensible y soltaba una sonrisa triunfante al toparse con los orbes esmeralda desbordándose, ella retorciéndose con cierta cautela para no ser descubierta. Se metía en su interior, jugando a ser un dios que tocaba las nubes con tan sólo sentir aquella fricción dolorosa; el que su cuerpo se deslizara con facilidad sobre el de ella, le provocaba cierta ventaja sobre los demás. Procuraba no tener en mente a los múltiples amantes de ella, porque, de todos modos, él era el campeón. Lastimosamente, sólo en ese momento; sólo en las sábanas húmedas era suya. No existía ni trabajos, ni compañías; ni un condenado infierno que se la arrebatara de las cascadas del placer. No obstante, allí venía la daga, clavándose en lo profundo de su espalda. Porque ella siempre iba a abandonarlo.

Una vez más, Wong se veía aprisionada en los tonificados brazos de Leon. No era un detalle del todo indiferente; siempre que finalizaban su apasionado acto, terminaban estáticos en un solo punto, intentando recobrar la estabilidad. Los cuerpos temblaban, como si los músculos hubieran sido expuestos a duras repeticiones; agotados; jadeantes, como acabados de correr una maratón. Aquel era un momento determinante para comenzar a planear una escapada. El sudor del cuerpo de Ada ni se secaba cuando ella ya estaba vistiéndose, deslizando sus costosos vestidos con cierta sensualidad, consciente de que su entristecido amante la observaba, o mejor dicho, se deleitaba con ella, como último consuelo.

Esa noche, ni siquiera se movió.

Se dedicó unos momentos para cerrar los ojos, mientras los pequeños golpeteos en sus músculos cesaban. El aliento femenino disparaba suavemente su cuello, mientras él intentaba no perder la cordura con aquel sencillo detalle.

— Es una sorpresa que no te hayas ido. —susurró Leon. Aprovechó para encestarle un beso en el lóbulo, creyéndose afortunado de aquel roce post sexo. Después rodó, para acostarse boca arriba en el lado seco de la cama.

Ella recobró el aliento. Se incorporó en la cama, para observar las sombras que conformaban la habitación. Después giró hacia la derecha, para toparse con la desnudez de Leon. Las luces que entraban tímidas por la ventana con las cortinas a medio cerrar, alcanzaban para definir los músculos abdominales masculinos y evidenciar que estaba empapado en sudor.

— Déjame recobrarme, Leon. Apuesto que quieres que me vaya para comenzar a destrozar el mini bar. —bromeó ella, restregándose suavemente el rostro. Asumió por el sudor que había en sus mejillas, que su maquillaje era nada más que un borrón desastroso. Sin embargo, no quería hacer nada al respecto. Ya tenía otras preocupaciones en mente.

— ¿Te vas a quedar por siempre? —planteó él con cautela. Había cierto brillo patético en sus orbes cerúleos, que la hacían a ella evadir cualquier contacto visual.

Ada centralizó la mirada en su llamativo abrigo de color vino; una prenda de las muchas que se encontraban desperdigadas por todo el suelo. Aunque muchas eran de ella, también estaban las de Leon, pero no sólo las de esa noche, sino las de días anteriores. Dudaba mucho que estuvieran limpias, y aquello le fastidiaba de cierto modo. Secretamente era aficionada a la limpieza. Sus diversas propiedades repartidas por el globo siempre destacaban por estar impecables. Encontrarse en aquel departamento, le recordaba a la sucia habitación de un universitario. Y Leon no lo era.

Kennedy posó una mano sobre su abdomen, para después frotarse el sudor. Una manera de romper el hielo. Estaba completamente hechizado con la figura de su diosa Artemisa, posando para la luz de la luna; podía asegurar que sus rayos color plata podían alcanzarla, pero celosamente, no podían tenerla del todo. Porque era de Leon, era suya, maldita sea y se sentía tan bien al pensar con tanta propiedad.

Lastimosamente, ella estaba bastante ida como para notar los ojos de su admirador.

— No seas tonto. —murmuró ella, sin un tono definido. Leon no pudo identificar si estaba en un tono burlón, o simplemente le había enfadado aquel tema. Después de todo, aún seguían sensibles por las múltiples charlas al respecto.

— Estamos envejeciendo, es normal que piense que tus decisiones se están volviendo más sólidas. En algún punto vas a ceder. —aseguró él con una sonrisa ladina, bastante confiado.

Ada parecía más bien ida.

— Una lástima para ti, porque mi decisión se está alejando de lo que tú piensas.

— ¿Qué tan segura estás?

La mujer le observó a los ojos, por primera vez desde que culminaron su acto. Aquel borrón verdoso predominaba en la medio oscuridad que reinaba en la habitación. Hermosa, terriblemente venenosa como para imaginarse estar allí. Un maldito afortunado, pero al mismo tiempo, condenado a sufrir aquellos términos ocultos en el contrato que firmaron con sangre años atrás. Dolía tocarla, besarla, o simplemente imaginársela a su lado. Años atrás incluso pensó que podrían tener hijos; que él sería un padre ejemplar, rompiéndose el lomo para que crecieran lejos a ese maldito entorno repleto de corrupción y terrorismo. Pensar que ella le recibiría en la cocina, con un fogoso beso de amor, le llevó a sentirse infeliz por un tiempo. Sabía que Ada Wong no era mujer de familia, e incluso cuestionó el hecho de que si quiera sabía ser una mujer del común. Quizá por eso la amaba tanto, porque era diferente al prototipo idealizado en la sociedad; ella rompía los tabúes; ella significaba otro estilo de vida diferente. Era su perdición, su amor, su todo y a la vez, parecía que compartían un sentimiento alquilado por horas. Jamás la conocería de verdad.

La mano de la mujer se había vuelto fría; así lo sintió Leon, cuando ella la posó sobre su mejilla recién afeitada. En un parpadeo, la sombra que se encontraba reflexiva ahora estaba deslizándose cautelosamente sobre su cuerpo. Sintió la calidez femenina y su peso, que le impidió inflar su pecho con tanta libertad. Aun así, estaba complacido de volver a tenerla, enérgica, sensual, apasionada. Habían comenzado ese insensato juego con él tenía treinta años y ella dos más que la suya; y a pesar de todo ese tiempo, aquella había sido la primera vez que la sentía tan real. Un sentimiento podía percibirse con tanta facilidad, sólo era cuestión de tener la agudeza mental para leer entre líneas; un beso, una caricia, la forma en la que ella se movía sobre el agente.

Leon posó la mano sobre su espalda desnuda. Realizó movimientos circulares al azar, mientras dejaba que ella rozara suavemente sus labios enrojecidos, debido a previos mordiscos femeninos. Estaba nublado.

— Tienes que crecer, Leon. Ya no eres el apuesto niño que creía que los zombis eran ciudadanos borrachos. —susurró ella, en un intermedio del apasionado beso que estaba dándole.

— ¿A qué viene el sermón, mamá? —él se medio sonrió, creyendo que todo se trataba de un comienzo salvaje para su próximo acto.

Pero Ada ni siquiera correspondió a sonrisa. Se dedicó a acariciarle el rostro con suavidad. Algo en aquel comportamiento no sonaba lógico, incluso parecía ser aterrador.

Leon posó los dedos sobre los labios femeninos, intentando evadir el próximo beso que ella trataba de atinarle. Su expresión se endureció, como si estuviera tratando de encajar todas las piezas de la situación.

— Ahora debes explicarme una cosa. —Leon adoptó aquel tono serio, que se volvió un comportamiento vital para ganarse la confianza de sus superiores y el temor de sus enemigos. Cuando él fruncía el ceño, del mismo modo que sellaba sus labios, significaba que el asunto adoptaría sus dimensiones como eran.

Ella no quería hablar. En aquella posición, con los dedos masculinos presionando sobre sus labios, intentó evadir la mirada de su interlocutor. Extraña a cualquier reacción propia de la fémina; no era ella, no expresaba aquel carisma arrollador, ni intentaba sonar chistosa para romper el hielo... Ada Wong había abandonado aquel cuerpo, adoptando la personalidad de alguien ajeno.

— ¿Sí? —soltó ella dudosa. Parecía confundida, como si sus acciones fueran puras; como si querer envolverse en el cuerpo de Leon simbolizara su propia elección. Pero la situación no estaba ni cerca de ser solucionada.

— Todo este asunto de crecer... ¿qué tienes en mente?

Ella rodó los ojos, como si la respuesta no estuviera flotando en su sistema.

— Es un simple comentario.

— Debe ser por algo. Esta noche siento que no eres tú.

— Felicitaciones, ganaste el premio a "quién conoce mejor a Ada Wong".

— Oh, vamos, es en serio. ¿Acaso no puedes adoptar una actitud acorde?

— Leon, cuando buscas respuestas, en su mayoría encuentras otras cosas que no quieres. —confesó la espía, segura de que las cosas iban a ponerse más tensas.

— Estoy seguro de que puedo soportar cualquier cosa. Adelante, explícame. —pidió él, frustrado. Odiaba cuando ella le trataba como si tuviera diez años; aunque bien, era menor dos años, no quería decir que no poseía lo que se requería para entender un corto resumen del comportamiento femenino. No era tan estúpido, y la mujer lo sabía. Era mísera pereza para querer explicar.

— Leon... —ella tocó los dedos de Leon sobre sus labios, para después retirarlos con suavidad. Depositó la mano masculina sobre la almohada, a centímetros de su cabeza; aprovechando que él accedía al manejo. Después le brindó otra cálida señalización de afecto, besándole la mejilla —. Ha sido divertido hasta cierto punto.

Kennedy dejó que todo fluyera. Sentía el cosquilleo que ella le generaba con la suavidad de sus labios y su respiración cálida cerniéndose a su piel. Era una maldita experta en conseguir que sus sentidos encontraran el desequilibrio.

— Pero... —descendió hasta el lóbulo masculino, repasando la lengua por allí —es tiempo de que me vaya. —susurró con cierto trasfondo oscuro, que no sonaba del todo esperanzador.

Aun así, él tuvo que preguntar.

— Avísame la próxima vez que vuelvas, debo ordenar un poco por aquí. —añadió él con tranquilidad. Estaba acostumbrado a que ella partiera tiempo después de terminar su acto sin amor. Aunque aquella era la primera vez que le ponía tanto empeño a la despedida. Normalmente sólo se vestía, como si abandonarlo aun cuando su cuerpo yacía palpitante, le otorgara más placer del que él podía darle.

Ella soltó una pequeña carcajada, que parecía más bien querer impedirla.

— Cásate, por dios. O aféitate más seguido; lo que ocurra primero. —Ada Wong se incorporó nuevamente, para finalizar todo el acto dramático, levantándose de la cama.

Su cuerpo desnudo fue como la obra de arte para el artista herido de apellido Kennedy. Lucía tan bien cercana a las luces exteriores; sus curvas; su complexión delgada. Cuando se detenía para buscar toda su ropa perdida, arrancada por la misma pasión, le era imposible pasar de largo el detalle. Quizás era un tonto enamorado, uno muy cursi, además de patético.

Aun así, lo que le anunció anteriormente, bastó para que toda su concentración se desvaneciera.

— ¿Casarme? ¡¿afeitarme?! —exclamó confundido. Se incorporó en la cama, apoyando la espalda contra el espaldar de madera. Entonces intentó pedir más explicaciones.

— Así es. Tienes cuarenta años. Ya no eres el niño tonto que se revolcaba con las amigas de la hija del presidente. —aquella respuesta sonó más bien brusca, como si hubiera buscado herir de primera.

— Un momento, un momento... esto me suena a... —Kennedy torció la cabeza de lado, como un perro que no comprende la situación para nada.

— Me iré Leon. Voy a dejarte vivir.

Ada se inclinó para tomar su pantalón oscuro; aún tenía problemas para encontrar la camisa con escote que traía bajo su abrigo, por lo que procedió a buscar bajo la cama sus tacones.

— ¿Dejarme... vivir? ¿qué mierda reflexiva es esa? ¿estás drogándote acaso? —soltó impacientado, incluso subió el tono de voz.

Ella sacó el primer tacón, así que asomó lo cabeza desde el suelo, para confrontar la ira del hombre. Como siempre, se veía serena.

— Te he dicho que no soy tu futuro, ni siquiera presente.

— Nunca pienso en el futuro. Me importa un bledo; no me interesa casarme, ni tener hijos. Quiero vivir mi vida tranquila, intentando adquirir los ahorros suficientes para irme a descansar a la mierda.

— Entonces concéntrate en ello. Pero no pretendas atarte a mí. He decidido que no sería justo. —Buscó su ropa interior sobre la cama, tanteando a ciegas los relieves que se formaban en las cobijas.

Leon negaba con la cabeza.

— Bien, bien... ordenemos las ideas —Kennedy se tocó las sienes con suavidad. Últimamente su temperamento era un asunto de roces delicados —. Me dices que quieres dejarme vivir... bien... pero recuerda que eres egoísta, un poco mentirosa, además de poco confiable. ¿Qué tienes en mente?

— Concentrarme en mi vida, para que tu hagas lo mismo.

— ¡Allí está! la palabra egoísta que quería oír.

— Oh... —ella suspiró aburrida. La conversación en sí no los llevaba a ningún lado. Anteriormente habían experimentado aquellos roces; salvo que era Leon quien juraba irse, para jamás volver. La historia se repetía constantemente, como dos amantes fugaces que dependían uno del otro para coexistir. Era incluso incómodo, asfixiante, pero eran las condiciones impuestas por la vida: no había un Leon S. Kennedy sin la misteriosa mujer de rojo, que le ayudaba en las misiones complicadas; asimismo, en los datos no figuraba una Ada Wong, sin decir 'es complicado' al único agente del gobierno que no quería decapitarla. Si se ponían las cartas en orden, todo sonaba lógico. Sin embargo, ellos eran mucho más que eso.

Ada comenzó a vestirse rápidamente, esta vez, sin ser repetitiva en sus acciones, ni descuidando 'accidentalmente' un trozo de su piel, para así llamar la atención de Leon. Estaba planeando huir, dejar la zona del crimen, para poder regocijarse entre las sombras, en donde se encontraba más cómoda. Sin él, sin darle explicaciones de ninguna índole.

— Así que te irás para siempre. —repitió, seguido de una carcajada, que no era más reflejo de su impresión; como burlándose de aquella patética historia ya conocida.

Ella terminó por abotonar su camisa, sentenciando la ruptura del momento pasional. Ya eran los dos adultos revueltos entre problemas con carne podrida y científicos codiciosos, que no podían tener una breve conversación, sin estar lanzándose maldiciones.

— Así es —respondió ella en un tono neutro.

— Ada —llamó él con un sonido gutural. Ambas miradas estrellaron en medio de la oscuridad, queriendo decirse más de lo que se hacían. Con la total atención femenina, Kennedy continuó —: si te vas, juro por dios que jamás, pero jamás voy a perdonarte.

Su expresión fue necesaria para tomarle una fotografía con la memoria. Confiada, segura de aquellas decisiones que, a la ligera, rompían el corazón de ambos por igual. Se decían sin amor, se abrazaban por mera acción de defecto; sus bocas se buscaban impulsadas por inercia. Pero alardeaban de que podían controlar aquella relación abierta. Los dos conocían la hoja sentimental de ambos, siendo Ada las más extensa y de todos modos, seguían al pie en su relación misteriosa. Al final, todo iba en decline.

— Comprendo a lo que me estoy enfrentando. Es lo más sano para ambos. Estamos muy viejos para perseguirnos como niños, lo sabes y por más que tengas eso en mente, te da miedo romper el lazo.

— Porque te amo —intervino él hastiado — ¡mierda! Eres como una maldita roca gigante cruzándose en mi camino —explicó casi entre gritos furibundos.

Ada inclinó la cabeza. Sentía náuseas; se veía a sí misma rompiendo su propia decisión, sólo porque el americano de ojos bonitos le reclamaba con insistencia. Sin embargo, quería estar en pie. Ella podía. Lo lograría.

— Basta del mismo monólogo. —su voz era fría, como la que adoptaba cuando apuntaba con su cañón en la espalda de sus víctimas.

— ¡No! —soltó impulsado. Le señaló con su dedo trémulo, producto de la furia que alteraba sus sentidos — Tú basta. Basta de jugar con mi cabeza; para de quererme de esta manera tan extraña. Me dijiste en Racoon que me amabas; en ese entonces quisiste irte conmigo. ¡¿Qué mierda pasa ahora?!

Ella apretó los puños. No iba a dejar que él ganara la contienda.

— Las personas cambian, Kennedy.

— No, no cambian. De haber cambiado, hubieras dejado de llamarme en las noches, para encontrarnos en hoteles lujos. No me protegerías; ¡maldita sea! De saber que jugarías con mi

mente como una mascota sin interés, hubieras dejado que muriera; que las hordas de infectados me consumieran; que Saddler me hubiera arrancado la garganta —se detuvo un momento para tragarse un taco de saliva. La odiaba tanto; aborrecía la delgada figura que minutos atrás había adorado como una escultura divina. En esos momentos y con el rostro enrojecido, quería asesinarla, para detener con todo su dolor —. Soy... soy estúpido.

 _"Ahora deja que se defienda, Leon"_

— Mereces una mujer que ames más de lo que odies, como a mí. —murmuró.

— No merezco nada. Dejé un millar de buenos partidos por ti.

— Nunca te pedí que lo hicieras —se defendió con autoridad —. Te dije que te casaras con la hermana de ese fortachón de Redfield... Claire. Fuiste tú quien la engañó. Y no fue conmigo.

Él tuvo que guardar silencio un momento.

— La culpa de que tu vida amorosa sea desastrosa, es porque piensas que eres tan bueno, que las personas no notarán el daño que les haces. Eres lindo... —ahora ella parecía tomar el control de la situación —. Pero no basta con tener un par de ojos azules y una pistola para conquistar a una mujer.

— Porque ninguna me importa. Son juegos, pasatiempos... me transportan a un lugar en donde no existes. Dañas mi mente; estás en todos los putos lados... recibo de ti lo que puedo... tenemos sexo, te largas, luego vuelves. Me aferro a la esperanza de que cambies... de que me ames.

— Tendría que hacer elecciones desde mucho antes para quedarme contigo. Ahora es tarde. —confesó con cierta melancolía. Su tono apagado así lo apuntaba.

— Te acostumbraste a ser la deseada espía, la sin corazón, la que engaña y se queda con la porción grande del pastel. Lo tuyo es vanidad, egoísmo. Y te diré que, en el mundo, jamás, y tendrías que volver a nacer, para encontrar a un estúpido que te ame como lo hago. ¿Entiendes?

La asiática guardó silencio. Quizás procesaba cada palabra con cuidado, o Kennedy había hecho un buen trabajo señalando lo obvio. Sus labios aporreados no se abrieron ni siquiera para soltar un suspiro. Nada.

— Puedes irte, Ada. Sé feliz. Espero puedas revolcarte en tantos billetes, que olvides a este pobre diablo.

— No seas dramático, te han botado antes.

— No es divertido. No cuando la persona que cruzará ese umbral y desaparecerá es la única mujer con quien quisiera estar.

— Quizá en otra vida.

— No digas eso. —negó él con la cabeza. Tenía deseos de correr a su lado, para aferrarse a ella. Le había funcionado antes, cuando niño y sus padres le dejaban solo, con las caricaturas encendidas, para irse a trabajar. ¿Qué nadie podía quedarse por su propia cuenta?

— Leon... sé feliz... vive... disfruta... en poco tiempo no me necesitarás. —la despedida que nadie estaba esperando; el momento en el que el único sonido que reinaba en la habitación era el de los corazones palpitando entristecidos. La mirada de la asiática reflejaba de todo, menos aquella actitud sarcástica. Era lo más honesto que había adquirido en su vida y sólo la conocía Leon. Su dolor, la verdadera forma que adquirían los monstruos internos. Ella sufría a su manera; después de todo, era humana.

— Wong... sólo soy un hombre que se enamoró de ti. Quédate, quédate o vete para siempre... no hay otra opción. —replicó en un hilo.

— Aféitate seguido o cásate. —ella esbozó una sonrisa, que era más bien fingida.

Leon oyó el taconeo resonar, hasta que la detalló abandonar la habitación. Con el corazón en la mano y las mejillas enrojecidas por la furia, sintió que su pecho se vaciaba, debido a una mujer que si tenía corazón: El suyo. Y parecía irse, sin devolvérselo.

El recorrido femenino duró hasta lo lejos. Después escuchó la puerta principal estrecharse.

Como los niños que están ansiosos por ver a Santa Claus colarse por sus techos, Leon salió de su cama apresurado; se acercó a la ventana, para correr la cortina de un jalón, sin importarle que esta amenazara con caerse de su soporte. Pegó el rostro a la ventana, que daba privilegiada vista a la desolada calle. El corazón le latía más lento, a medida que presentía que todo era en serio; que ella se iría para siempre. Y es que el 'siempre' sonaba tan lejos, que presumía que no la vería hasta el final de sus días. Ahora era un mal momento para recordar cuando la imaginaba siendo la reina de su hogar y madre de sus hijos. Eso no existía; ella no nació para eso.

La mujer salió del edificio. Iba apresurada, aumentando el ritmo de sus pasos. Se estaba acariciando el rostro, como enjugándose las lágrimas, pero eso no lo sabía Leon; podía simplemente estar limpiándose el maquillaje corrido y quizá, ni le dolía toda la situación.

La vio perderse al doblar la esquina, y después, todo el tiempo se detuvo.

Ada Wong hizo lo que hacía tiempo debía: romperle el corazón de forma definitiva, para ponerlo en la lista de conquistas estropeadas por su vanidad.

La odiaba, pero en su necedad, quería estar con ella.

— Hasta siempre, Ada. —murmuró él, tocando el vidrio y guardándose su recuerdo.

 ** _Continuará._**


	3. Capítulo 3

**_Veintiocho, treinta._**

 ** _Veintiocho._**

 _El paso de los años no trazó un cambio en el sabor y textura de sus labios. Leon lo comprobó sin refutar aquella víspera de día de gracias, cuando obtuvo contacto con aquella mujer que le robó el corazón años atrás. Acordaron una cita, que estaba planeada para ser un evento poco trascendental entre amigos. Un café, después de todo, no causaba el mayor revuelo en el sistema de dos personas mayores. Pero, la pasión; el deseo que se notaba con tan solo chocarse con las miradas sentenciaba un camino que incluso parecía ser más peligroso que dejarse llevar por el alcohol. Vivían en una nube mientras intercambiaban palabras._

 _Terminaron en el apartamento de Leon, situado a unas pocas cuadras de la casa blanca. Tenía su propia conexión directa con la línea presidencial y de vez en cuando debía levantarse a eso de las tres de la mañana, para atender falsas alarmas de peligro en el aire. Después del secuestro de su hija, el hombre se había vuelto paranoico. Y no lo culpaba, sus pesadillas todavía seguían nutridas por las imágenes de las grotescas cosas que observó en España._

 _La calefacción eliminó cualquier rastro del frío que se les pegó mientras iban a pie hasta el punto de encuentro. Pero fueron los brazos de Leon los que contagiaron la piel nívea de Ada con su propio calor corporal. Parecía un adolescente en su primera cita; tan ansioso, tan desesperado por besarla o tener un roce más ameno._

 _La postró contra una pared, situada a unos cuantos centímetros del ventanal que daba a la ciudad oscura. No se molestaron en encender las luces; porque de inmediato se robaron el aliento, como si hubieran esperado para hacerlo durante la charla._

 _Leon se apoderó de los labios de Ada, recordando con un choque eléctrico el momento en el que la tuvo agonizando en sus brazos; el primer beso fue el más sincero, capaz de robarle el corazón; el segundo en cambio sentenció el camino para saber que el deseo se incorporaba a sus propios sentimientos. Como imanes destinados a juntarse._

 _Le besó el cuello; lamió su clavícula y se volvió para hacer un camino de besos de nuevo hasta sus labios. Sus manos jugueteaban, rozando levemente para querer perderse en las curvas de su cuerpo. La apoyaba con más fuerza, presionando su miembro erecto contra el sexo femenino, volviéndose con una sensación devastadora. Necesitaba más; no le bastaba con hacerse un mapa mental con los dedos, cuando había una fastidiosa tela de seda interrumpiéndole los nervios. Su boca se saboreaba por descubrirla, y ella, al parecer, ni siquiera refutaba ante el hecho._

 _— Cálmate, Leon. —susurró Ada, jadeante. Tal vez en su mente, intentaba tratar de controlar todos los ataques masculinos, para poder plantear un plan de acción contraatacando._

 _— Ada... —susurró él. Después de todo, pese a ser ese hombre de carácter fuerte frente a sus superiores, era un hombre cuya debilidad comenzaba por la letra 'M'. Su cuerpo estaba envuelto en llamas._

 _Ella le tomó de los hombros, para comenzar a rodearlo de lleno con sus brazos; sus dedos se enredaron en los cabellos rubios de su nuca, mientras le brindaba una mirada analítica; los labios masculinos estaban rojizos y húmedos, mientras su corazón latía rápidamente._

 _— Qué lindo. —señaló ella, como si Leon todavía continuara siendo aquel joven perdido de años atrás. Y, pese a que parecía ser una mujer de actitudes frívolas, se había chocado con un muro difícil. Unos ojos bonitos la estaban embobando, sin poder reaccionar._

 _— ¿Sólo eso? —planteó el cenizo. Le robó un beso, presionando con brusquedad contra sus labios. Después se separó para tomar aire y volvió a envolverla en un profundo ósculo._

 _— Lo mío no es palabras; es demostración. —ella esbozó una sonrisa coqueta, que fue procedido por otro beso._

 _— Entonces comienza. —añadió con su combinación de adrenalina y profunda excitación._

 _Treinta._

 _Sudorosa y completamente cansada. Hacía mucho tiempo que no dormía con un hombre potencialmente joven, aunque sólo lo fuera por dos años menos. Acostumbraba a irse con caballeros de apariencia pulcra, pero malos movimientos en donde sí importaba. Toparse con Leon, pese a que sólo fue una casualidad atravesada en su misión, fue, en definitiva, lo mejor que le hubiera sucedido, hablando en sus intereses, claro._

 _Cuando el reloj dio la madrugada, y Leon cayó rendido a un lado de la cama, ella comprendió que su turno en la vida de aquel hombre había finalizado. Lo había probado por primera vez, teniendo en cuenta lo mucho que parecían querer juntarse años atrás. Ese muchacho con aroma a jabón y agallas de acero, le reveló que era más que un rostro bonito; era enérgico, pasional y excavó tan profundo, que pudo tocar una fibra intensa en su ser. Satisfecha, así estaba._

 _Posó los pies desnudos sobre la baldosa fría. Oyó al hombre moverse entre sueños sobre el colchón, haciéndolo brincar levemente. Ella tenía tanto sueño, producto de la cantidad de energía gastada en el acto; cuando sentía desfallecer, se topaba con que Leon quería continuar anclándola a sus labios, y atacar su cuerpo. Una espía de su talla podía enfrentar a un ejército de infectados, pero se encontró que ese ex policía, podía representar el mismo gasto._

 _Se vistió rápido, anhelando arribar rápidamente a su casa, quería dormir hasta que su teléfono volviera a sonar. Esperaba que eso significara al menos un descanso de dos días. Por esos tiempos, su empleador parecía estar más activo que nunca._

 _Volvió a ponerse su vestido, que, había sido punto clave para atraer a Leon, puesto a que estaba escotado en más de una zona; la piel era escandalosa, y, un policía solitario como él, reaccionaba con el sólo repaso de la mirada._

 _Se pasó los dedos por el cabello, convencida de que los mechones estaban todos desordenados; intuyó que el sudor también había hecho su trabajo corriéndole el rímel o desapareciendo la fina capa de maquillaje; pero la oscuridad daba un bonus para que aquella visión desaliñada no fuera tan evidente._

 _Leon dormía con las piernas cubiertas por una sábana blanca; la luz natural que se filtraba por la ventana se cernía levemente sobre su espalda sudorosa, evidenciando los músculos bien trabajados; también, si se observaba con más empeño, se podía detallar las pequeñas marcas realizadas por Ada Wong y su desesperado método para evadir el dolor placentero que le propició el hombre en su punto máximo._

 _Se veía tan calmo durmiendo de esa forma. Tuvo una extraña sensación de que, había arribado a su vida demasiado tarde. Pudo haber disfrutado de su juventud, de su energía y buenos motivos para ser el héroe; por esos tiempos, su actitud comenzaba a deteriorarse, formando una línea bien marcada entre lo que podía pensar en su antaño y a sus veintiocho años. Quiso imaginarse las guerras mentales que tuvo que atravesar._

 _— Me voy. —anunció ella. Normalmente sólo escapaba, como si deseara convertirse en el sueño de todo hombre, que normalmente despertaba confuso por las mañanas. Esa noche, intentó cambiar el monólogo._

 _Leon se removió con la mejilla hundida en la almohada. Soltó un suspiro, para terminar, volteándose al otro lado de la cama. Dándole la espalda._

 _— Bien... —arrastró las palabras. Muy en el fondo, parecía que ni siquiera había prestado atención a lo que le habían indicado ―. Procura no dejar la puerta abierta cuando te vayas._

 _Ada esbozó una sonrisa. Aquella reacción era contraria a la que se temía. Por el expediente que tuvieron ambos; Leon era un tanto intenso, debido a las variadas ocasiones que se negó a dejarla partir sola años atrás, en la estación. En ese tiempo, hasta le ocasionaba un poco de excitación aquella actitud; eran como dos amantes que no planeaban compartir una vida juntos, sólo dándose de lo que poseían y no buscando forzar una relación._

 _Leon Kennedy se convertía en un potencial objetivo de interés._

 _No obstante, había planeado dejar de verlo. No era sano para ninguno de los dos y ella había arriesgado demasiado su misión en España por él. Tal vez sólo intentaba devolverle el favor; de alguna manera retribuir aquella bala con aroma a muerte, que se enredó en el brazo de un hombre con patético sentido del valor._

 _Le dio una breve mirada, para después partir._

 _"Qué lindo" Murmuró complacida, luego abandonó el apartamento._

 _Tenía en su mente una lista tachada, en donde el apuesto rubio había quedado enredado entre sus labios; en su vanidad, intentó convencerse de que jamás volvería, pues había extraído lo único que le ataba a aquella relación misteriosa: curiosidad. Recolección de información vital en términos más personales, para asegurarse de no volver a cruzarse con aquella piedra en el camino._

 _Si sus cálculos no le fallaban, no se equivocaría en sus pasos._

 _Treinta y tres; treinta y cinco._

 _Leon había tenido el mal presentimiento de abrir la puerta esa noche. Estaba viendo el resumen de los partidos de beisbol de la semana, con su pijama puesta y un tazón grande de palomitas sobre sus piernas; había acabado de hablar por teléfono con la mujer que, contra todo pronóstico apuntaba ser el amor de su vida y se sentía tranquilo al saber que ella estaba llevándolo todo con calma en su trabajo. Meses atrás se toparon con todo un caos en Hardvardville, pero afortunadamente, salieron siendo los héroes._

 _El destino le colocó de nuevo con aquella mujer, que, había desaparecido de su radar tiempo atrás, cuando él comenzaba a pensar que entre los dos podía haber algo más que encontrarse en habitaciones. Fue el propio Leon quien comenzó a disponer, rechazándola una noche de invierno. Desde ese entonces; no se volvieron a ver._

 _Leon estaba aprisionado contra la barra que separaba el salón principal de la cocina. La mujer de rojo tenía ambas manos presionando con firmeza contra sus mejillas, mientras le respiraba directamente en la barbilla; su cálido aliento parecía más bien un proyectil que ansiaba con penetrar como pequeñas gotas de veneno; él comenzó a respirar con dificultad, además de que su corazón, de forma inminente y aproximación, comenzó a latir con la fuerza de un motor de camión. Pese a esa idea de que ella le devoraría, sin tener su repulsión de antemano, parecía que nada más le analizaba repasando sus orbes verdosos por doquier._

 _Sus orbes verdes apuntaban directamente sobre los suyos, parpadeando con lentitud y tratando de entender; entender algo que ciertamente, ni tenía respuesta._

 _— Así que estás en otro jueguito. —concluyó ella en voz baja. Sus labios pasaban a milímetros del rostro masculino, pero no terminaban de presionarse sobre la superficie húmeda._

 _— Lo siento, Ada. —¿por qué tenía que disculparse con estar enamorado? Quizá debido a que la culpa lo corroía._

 _— No te disculpes... —murmuró, esbozando una sonrisa maliciosa —. Tarde o temprano debía suceder._

 _— Ella es asombrosa. —se defendió, como si Ada no fuera la única que conocía sus secretos y manías. Como si jamás hubieran dormido juntos, ni se rozaran los corazones con los dedos. La veía como una compañera de su soledad; la sombra que no se desprendía de su radio, porque de alguna manera, ella también estaba de la misma forma._

 _— Eso está bien. —soltó sin un tono definido. Entonces presionó sus labios contra la mejilla del hombre, permitiéndole, además, olfatear la colonia dulce impregnada en su cuello._

 _Leon deseó posar los brazos en algún lado, en vez de estar sosteniéndose contra la barra. Su cuello dolía, debido a la tensión aplicada en sus músculos; intentó evitar que el cuerpo delgado de la fémina se enrollara de forma arrebatadora en su cuerpo, porque después iba a ser difícil recuperarse del roce._

 _— Cuídala... cásate con ella, no la pierdas; después de todo, es la única que logrará sacarte de la miserable vida que llevas, ¿no es así? —le susurró Ada Wong con cierto tono enloquecedor; sus dedos recorrían desde sus mejillas, hasta sujetarse con firmeza de su nuca. El roce le hizo cosquillas._

 _— S-sí —farfulló él —. ella... —tragó saliva._

 _Ada finalizó el encuentro, porque era el momento válido para abandonar sin dar tantas explicaciones. Tomó la barbilla de Leon con delicadeza, como si estuviera sujetándolo para que no escapara de lo inevitable; sus labios presionaron con firmeza sobre los masculinos, arrebatándole cada nervio en el acto._

 _Pero no duró lo suficiente para que sus pieles ardieran._

 _— Vive bien. —sentenció._

 _Aquella noche, con la televisión haciendo ruidos alusivos al impresionante Home Run de Thomas Gabe, Leon observó a Ada partir con pasos felinos. Cuando estrechó la puerta, él soltó un suspiro contenido desde que la tuvo en su peligrosa cercanía. Se dejó caer contra la barra, siendo el borde de madera el soporte de su espalda, para después toquetearse los labios todavía húmedos. Tenía en el cerebro el aroma femenino, como esparcido cual virus por todo su cuerpo; en efecto, el pequeño departamento había adquirido la misma esencia; el veneno que corría por las rendijas de la calefacción, retumbando en su cerebro sin brindarle el equilibrio para pensar acorde. La sintió, creyendo que era la última vez, y, ese sentimiento, sin duda fue como una punzada a un costado de su abdomen._

 _Pero él amaba a Claire, o bueno, quería convencerse a sí mismo._

 _treinta y cuatro; treinta y seis._

 _El orgullo de un hombre podía ceder ante cualquier pequeño roce; uno, podía ser si una mujer no elogiaba suficientemente su potencial en donde todas las relaciones se formaban; la segunda, pero no menos importante, si eran rechazados una vez el corazón se abría cual flor. Los sentimientos masculinos, cuando estaban a punto de ser aceptados, se convertían en una debilidad potencial; si se rozaba erróneamente, podía equivaler a una tragedia._

 _Traje arrugado; camisa desabotonada, con la corbata ahora desamarrada rodeando su cuello; un paseo por Central Park que salió en todos sus sentidos terrible; ni siquiera las flores marchitas en su mano podían simbolizar el éxito que no existía en su vida. Decidió que caminar en círculos por sus senderos infinitos, rodeados de los árboles, que ahora no eran más que borrones oscuros; simbolizaba el terrible deseo de morir._

 _Cuando encontró una banca metálica para descansar las piernas, su comunicador sonó. Revolvió el bolsillo, con todas las intenciones de no solo ignorar la llamada, sino lanzar aquel aparato lejos; cada que el sonido ensordecedor llegaba a sus oídos, pasaba algo que terminaba por destruir su vida._

 _Pero antes de enviar todo al olvido, observó el nombre. Una decepción entre emoción se coló en su sistema; por esos momentos, esperaba exclusivamente una llamada. La de ella, la de la mujer con la que estuvo dispuesto a enviar todo al demonio._

 _Pero en vez de eso, se encontró con algo más curioso._

 _"W"_

 _Presionó el botón verde para contestar y se llevó el auricular al oído._

 _— Pobre Leon. Siempre arruinando sus opciones de salir adelante. —el sarcasmo, el tono burlesco en el que ella le abordó en primera instancia; Leon no podía sentir más que ira, que se acumulaba como pequeños puntos calientes en su cuerpo. Sin notarlo, presionó los dientes entre sí, además de fruncir notoriamente el ceño. Antes de poder reaccionar, hasta estaba presionando con fuerza el plástico que no era más que su teléfono móvil._

 _— ¿Qué mierda quieres? —escupió furioso, sintiéndose un paria; pensaba que ella sólo le perseguía atormentándolo, burlándose con aquella sonrisa por la que se sintió atraído en su antaño. Y tampoco confirmaba no volver a derretirse hasta nuevo aviso._

 _— ¿Cómo salió todo? —preguntó ella, adoptando un tono más profesional._

 _Leon cruzó las piernas en la banca; un hombre pasó como un borrón, paseando a un impresionante pastor alemán; pensó en calmarse al saber que estaba descubierto a las demás miradas, por lo que, simplemente respiró hondo; un poco de oxígeno en su cerebro no era mala inversión. Carraspeó la garganta y desvió la mirada a las baldosas con pequeños brotes de pasto entre las divisiones._

 _— Ya deberías saberlo, ¿no? Ninguna información pasa desapercibida de la mirada de Ada Wong, ¿me equivoco? —respondió airado._

 _— Estás enfrentándote al enemigo erróneo, lo sabes._

 _— Todos son mis enemigos en este momento. —arguyó él en un rugido._

 _— Tu único enemigo es el pensamiento descabellado de creer que tienes problemas —explicó. No había rastros de una broma de las típicas o intentando humillarlo debido a su crisis emocional. Al contrario, se veía como una oradora nata, reafirmando su tono en cada palabra —. Deja de pensar que todos merecen ser cubiertos de tus desgracias. Cada uno tiene sus propios infiernos._

 _El cenizo removió la cabeza._

 _— ¿Y eso que quiere decir? —le confrontó con frialdad._

 _— Mueve tu trasero; búscate algo importante._

 _Su oreja comenzó a doler, así que cambió el móvil para la izquierda._

 _— ¿Qué puede ser más importante que ser uno de los mejores agentes del gobierno?_

 _— No lo sé. Eso deberías saberlo; si tanto te hace feliz tu trabajo, ¿por qué no se refleja?_

 _— ¿Estás segura de ser Ada Wong? —él arqueó la ceja, sorprendido._

 _Ella guardó silencio. Leon intuyó que la había hecho poner pies en tierra, como si un lado jamás descubierto comenzara a brotar de un cuerpo prestado; el de la espía egoísta que lo utilizaba sólo porque estaba aburrida, o era necesario para el éxito en su trabajo. La adicta al dinero, la amante de la vida costosa y predicadora de los antivalores._

 _— Estoy cerca. —soltó de repente._

 _Kennedy se lo pensó mucho tiempo antes de responder; pero, pese a todos esos segundos corriendo en la línea, se sabía lo que soltaría, sin siquiera haberlo consultado con su cerebro. Era inútil batallar con lo que sentía, era un flujo humano que se caracterizaba en sus tiempos fuera de las misiones, como si ese hombre de acero, que se le medía a cualquier enemigo, se desinflara una vez se combinaba con su soledad. Era una maldición que él estaba dispuesto a cargar, hasta que, su camino fuera despejado._

 _— Dime en dónde estás. —pidió en un tono ronco, aun vacilante. Aun tenía los bellos ojos de Claire anclados en su cerebro, mientras ella se alejaba de la mesa en donde planeaba pedirle que volvieran a ser los de antes. La recordaba, él intentando alargar su brazo para atraparla, pero, como todas las mujeres en su vida, siempre se iban._

 _Podía estar llamando de forma insistente en la residencia Redfield o pedir un taxi para que le llevara al hotel de la pelirroja, pero no había caso, destruyó cualquier posibilidad. Ni Ada Wong fue quien destruyó su camino, ni sus pensamientos románticos que todavía poseía... fue su propia vanidad, su cinismo al creer que nadie le vería mientras se sumergía en aguas más calmas. Ni él entendía porque lo hacía; no era un don juan, ni todo un conquistador, pero sólo aparecían, y él aceptaba sin conocer consecuencias._

 _— Te lo enviaré por mensaje. —añadió la mujer._

 _Cuando sintió la estática acompañándolo en la soledad de aquel parque, se quedó sin adjetivos para poder describirse._

 _"Y de nuevo cayendo en la tentación. Idiota"_

 _Tal vez, Ada Wong era ese pilar silencioso. Todas las mujeres pasaban, a todas hería o al contrario; todas, desaparecían, menos ella, su asiática. Era debido a que sus sentimientos no se movían en el círculo habitual, incluso parecía ser tan fría que no llegara a interesarle nada del tema romántico; pero siempre aparecía para tenderle una mano; ya no era sólo en el campo de misiones, sino, en la vida como tal._

 _Amaba a Ada Wong y en su búsqueda por suplir el sentimiento fugaz que ella le brindaba, buscaba a más y más mujeres, sin complementarse de lleno._

 _Guardó su teléfono en la chaqueta y emprendió camino por el sendero oscuro. Tenía una cita, pese a su corazón roto._

 ** _Cuarenta; Cuarenta y dos._**

Volver a ver los ojos de Claire le recordó la infelicidad. Antes de que su vida se volviera un vórtice de problemas, compañeros caídos y asuntos complejos, relacionados directamente con las armas químicas, él se mantenía luchando por la estabilidad. Duró mucho tiempo sobrio; era sonriente con las personas de su círculo más cercano, mientas se mostraba de mano firme con lo que apenas conocía. Era una caja de sorpresas esperando a ser abierta, pero en todas, mostraba un apego rápido por cualquier persona. La pelirroja fue la primera en ingresar en ese radio de sentimientos, que luego él arruinó por mísera idiotez.

La víspera de año trajo consigo una novedad: había decidido escapar de los confines de su apartamento, para filtrarse en la casa de Sherry Birkin, junto con un par de viejos conocidos. Todos se asombraron ante su aparente visita, recordando lo difícil que había sido contactarlo para día de gracias o incluso navidad. Después de todo, había sido la primera vez que los villanos no tenían un argumento válido para apropiarse del mundo; el papeleo escaseaba y todos estaban disponibles para las festividades. Años más tarde quisieron implementar una reunión, para chocar argumentos nuevos.

Leon se colocó un abrigo de lana, que compró años atrás para una misión en las montañas; no olvidó hacerlo juego con sus jeans desgastados o las botas de cuero de color crema. Apenas ingresó a la casa, le atacaron con una taza rellena de chocolate caliente y le sentaron en el sofá del salón principal. Todos estaban emocionados, como nunca los había visto antes. Le preguntaron acerca de sus misiones, mientras los veía entrar y salir de la cocina con platos calientes.

Chris Redfield estaba allí, pero ese día se veía taciturno, como jamás había estado. Rebecca Chambers, Claire, Sherry y decepcionó la inasistencia de Barry, por motivos matrimoniales. Sin embargo, había tenido cercanía con ellos, por lo que era significativo que le rodearan.

Rebecca siempre estaba en la cocina, debatiendo acerca de virus maliciosos con Sherry. Chris se comía todo lo que hubiera en las bandejas, sin escatimar mucho en clases de etiqueta. Claire por su parte estaba sentada frente a Leon, bastante concentrada en las imágenes que dejaban a través del mundo, celebrando el año nuevo.

Se veía bien; pese a que era menor que él, parecía tener más juventud de la que podía; viva, feliz, emocionada. Se preguntó cómo habría sido su vida si hubiera hecho bien las cosas.

Faltando al menos media hora para que diera el año nuevo, Sherry dejó una bandeja de galletas con chispas frente a Leon. El de orbes cerúleos notó la mirada recelosa de Chris Redfield, debido a que las chicas le habían impedido poner sus dedos encima de la ración para el agente del gobierno. El capitán de la alianza estaba apoyado contra una de las paredes del salón, cruzando los brazos a la altura de su pecho y endureciendo sus bíceps de forma notoria. Era un hombre de carácter fuerte, tirando más bien a violento.

— ¿Y cómo ha estado todo? —preguntó Claire, saliéndose de todo pronóstico, Leon pensó que ni le dirigiría la palabra.

Leon bebió el resto de su taza de chocolate frío y lo combinó con una mordida a su galleta. Debía confesar que el sabor le había provocado un espasmo interior.

— Bien... bien. —respondió él apresurado. Se limpió una chispa de chocolate descansando sobre su labio inferior, para después chuparse el dedo con el dulce. Se acomodó sobre su asiento, para continuar —: Conseguí un apartamento en la cuidad. Al fin me dediqué para ahorrar.

— ¡Oye! Eso es fantástico —exclamó la pelirroja, en un gesto sincero.

¿Cómo había herido a alguien como ella?

— ¿Y qué me dices del gruñón? —planteó en voz baja, apuntando con su barbilla en dirección al Capitán Redfield. Para su suerte, el hombre de complexión atlética estaba concentrado siguiendo de cerca los pasos de Rebecca Chambers; la científica entraba y salía de la cocina, robándose la atención del hombre.

Claire se inclinó, para esbozar una sonrisa.

— Si te contara lo que sucede con él, sería una terrible hermana menor. —confesó ella, tras una carcajada confidencial.

— Oh, vamos —pidió él en una tónica divertida —. sólo un pedazo de la historia.

Claire iba a hablar, cuando de pronto sonó su teléfono móvil. Se aproximó a contestar, primero disculpándose con Leon.

Se llevó el auricular a la oreja, para acomodarse un mechón corto tras la otra.

— ¿Sí? —habló ella — ¡No! —soltó después — Ajá, entiendo. Claro... no quieres molestar... —asintió ella, portando aquella reconocible expresión de disgusto. Torcía la boca de una forma peculiar — es la excusa más absurda que me han dicho jamás. Tienes que enfrentarlo... tienes que... ¿hola? ―al parecer, le habían cortado la conversación. Claire presionó el botón para colgar y procedió a guardarse el móvil en el bolsillo delantero de su chaqueta; una prenda llamativa de jean.

La conversación de Claire estaba siendo monitoreada por un interesado Leon y un reflexivo Chris.

— Vaya imbécil que soy. —murmuró Chris, robándose la atención de los dos en el salón. Le faltó más pulmón para llamar la atención de las chicas en la cocina.

— No es tu culpa, Chris. —anunció Claire, girando su cuerpo en el sillón, para poder visualizar el cólera de su hermano.

Leon estaba confundido. Quería preguntar, pero no estaba seguro si los hermanos Redfield estaban dispuestos a responder.

— ¿Qué te dijo? —preguntó el mayor, señalando a su hermana. Al parecer, se había olvidado de que Kennedy era testigo de todo; a lo mejor podía encontrar pistas acorde se hablaban.

— Dijo que contrajo una tos terrible, que no vendrá para no incomodar...

— Mentirosa. —señaló con desprecio el de ojos pardos.

— Dale tiempo, Chris... ella sabrá perdonarte.

Leon les enviaba la mirada, como evidenciando un cotejo de fútbol; de acá para allá, asociando lo poco que podía identificar.

En ese momento, salió Rebecca.

Los años no le habían afectado y, por el contrario, lucía más hermosa que nunca. No podía decir que la conocía de toda la vida, puesto que fueron situaciones puntuales las que le condujeron a contactar con ella una que otra vez, vía telefónica. Tenía el conocimiento de que tenía ese mismo instinto de protección que él tuvo años atrás, siendo ella mucho más joven. Era inteligente, amable, y, sobre todo, poseía cierta aura que provocaba confianza.

Le dio un vaso de ponche a Chris y este se le quedó observando. Había algo allí, de eso estaba seguro Kennedy.

Volvió a Claire, quien decidió no disfrutar del momento cálido entre los dos ex STARS. Su atención estaba localizada en el televisor, mientras pasaban una recopilación de los mejores momentos del año que comenzaba a irse. Podía sentirse nostalgia en el aire, y cierta depresión por parte de Kennedy. Otro año que no hizo nada.

— Así que... —él esbozó una sonrisa burlona. Comenzó a jugar con sus dedos, mientras intentaba darle pistas a su insinuación.

Claire no podía ocultar secretos así de sencillo.

— Aun no formalizan algo... hay un problema con Chris. —respondió en voz baja.

La puerta principal se estrechó; Chris y Rebecca habían salido de forma silenciosa.

— ¿Alcoholismo?

— ¡No! —ella negó con la cabeza.

— ¿Entonces?

— Jill. —soltó más bajo, verificando que nadie le hubiera oído.

— ¿Valentine? —otra persona de la que sólo conocía por rumores y breves interacciones.

— Cree que le rompió el corazón o algo por el estilo. Pero entre los dos la situación era precaria; no es culpa de nadie, nada más lo ocurrido años atrás. Ella no volvió a ser la misma. —explicó Claire.

— Ya veo...

— En fin. Él piensa que no sé lo que sucede entre ambos, pero es inevitable. ¿Se puede saber qué sucedió en el asunto de Arias?

Leon negó con la cabeza.

— No tengo ni la menor idea.

Claire asintió. Había cierta sensación liviana en el ambiente, como si ambos hubieran conectado a la perfección con la charla. La de ojos claros no era considerada por ser tan rencorosa, contrariando la actitud firme de su hermano. Aquel detalle ocasionaba cierta vergüenza en Kennedy, quien, se sentía un perdedor por haberle faltado el respeto años atrás.

Leon quería seguir hablando, dejar de solo observarse con cierta cautela, para tratar temas que antes salían con suma naturalidad; cuando eran los amigos que planearon llevar más allá su relación, porque se conocían a la perfección y hablaban de forma religiosa todos los días; le causaba cierta melancolía pensar que ahora sólo eran dos conocidos, intentando averiguar qué procedería después.

Cuando abrió la boca, la televisión explotó en un festejo imposible de silenciar. Los fuegos artificiales decoraron la pantalla plana, haciendo un enfoque rápido a los rostros emocionados de los visitantes a los diferentes monumentos a lo largo de esa zona horaria; los abrazos predominaron en las secuencias, además de la lluvia de confeti que lanzaban otros.

El agente pareció haberse perdido del tiempo; como si hubiera permanecido dormido. Eran las doce y la persona que tenía al frente, era su fiel amiga; la compañera que perdió por su ansiedad de experimentar amor sin razones válidas para adentrarse. Era la pelirroja que le observaba sorprendida, mientras sentía que también había caído en un hueco temporal. Se suponía que esas celebraciones eran para estar junto a las personas que se amaban, los eternos enamorados jurándose un año más disfrutándose. ¿Y él?

Estrechó un abrazo con Claire. La presionó con fuerza, sintiendo el aroma que ella desprendía. Él supuso que su colonia fuerte también se hizo notar al momento del roce. Se quedaron un rato allí, como si el simple abrazo no simbolizara una costumbre llevada por generaciones. Era la forma en la que se dedicaban el perdón, pese a que los argumentos se desviaban de señalar la inocencia de Leon. La pelirroja seguía demostrándole que era un idiota.

Corrieron a la cocina para abrazar de forma fraternal a Sherry, quien se veía distraída debido a que Jake Muller no se encontraba disponible en la ciudad. Según había oído Leon, la cosa entre ellos a veces funcionaba, luego no. Eso le causaba una sensación de alivio, su pésimo instinto paternal impedía ver con claridad el amor que sentía la rubia por él.

Luego salieron de la casa, para localizar a los dos ex STARS. Claire abrió la puerta de forma emotiva, imaginándose que Chris estaría con Rebecca bajo el pórtico, dándose el año nuevo como se debía. En vez de eso, se topó con la soledad de la calle, debido a que muchos decidían pasar las festividades en casas de campo o con sus familiares lejos; bajando las largas escaleras, estaba la sombra de un hombre enfundado en una pesada chaqueta oscura, con las manos metidas en los bolsillos. Observaba el horizonte, por donde se perdía la carretera hasta el infinito. No había rastro de la doctora Chambers.

Leon compartió una mirada confusa. Pero fue Claire quien decidió avanzar; bajó con cautela los escalones, hasta toparse con el mayor. Su pilar; el sujeto que la sostuvo de caer ante sus temores muchísimos años atrás. Ahora él necesitaba de la pequeña de ojos claros, que ya no lo era tanto. Ahora era una mujer madura, que no podía pasar desapercibida ante los temores del mayor.

El cenizo se apoyó contra el barandal de madera, mientras observaba el roce; era la primera vez que los veía de esa forma y la causaba demasiada curiosidad.

Claire rodeó al mayor con un brazo y apoyó la cabeza sobre su hombro. Intercambiaron un par de palabras, hasta que la sorpresa del hombre se vio reflejada en su reacción abrupta: la observó, y Leon trató de descifrar qué sucedía; no podía leer los labios a la perfección y el temor que reflejaba el mayor, no era más que una escena confusa.

Chris se subió a la camioneta oscura, aparcada sobre el andén. Arrancó, haciendo rechinar sus llantas, debido al giro cerrado que debía hacer para salir de allí. Claire detalló su partida, cruzándose de brazos.

Leon se hizo a su lado, con la cautela de un felino.

— Debería preguntar, ¿no? —cuestionó Leon.

Claire se apoyó en contra su brazo.

— Mi hermanito hará las cosas bien.

— Creí que siempre lo hacía. Es un héroe...

— No le importa ese título; siente que ha perdido lo más por lo menos... —inquirió la pelirroja. Su tono era sereno y armonizaba con la cálida brisa que barría los objetos tirados en el piso.

El agente la rodeó con los brazos. Se sentía incómodo, pero poco a poco obtenía confianza.

— ¿Y qué estaría haciendo ahora que cambiara esa idea?

— Ir por la chica. —respondió emocionada.

Leon asintió complacido con la respuesta. "Así que Chris Redfield enamorado. El mundo apesta en sentimientos."

— Pues le deseo suerte. —soltó de forma sincera. Aunque no congeniaban de ninguna forma y odiaba las doctrinas violentas que implementaba el de ojos pardos, debía admitir que era valiente; había roto un corazón, para sanar otro.

Claire suspiró.

— Ahora tendré que pedir un taxi. La reunión acabó.

— No creo que consigas taxis a esta hora; esos conductores deben estar bebiéndose las propinas en una taberna. —bromeó el hombre.

— Entonces estoy en problemas.

— Yo te llevo.

— No tienes buena reputación con los autos... lo sé por experiencia. —ella torció un poco, para buscar

la mirada azulada de Leon. Tenía una sonrisa dibujada, que no representaba furia o si quiera incomodidad al tenerlo cerca.

— Estoy aprendiendo; si pierdo el control, entonces te debo un café. —se defendió el hombre.

— Hecho. —asintió con la cabeza.

— Despidámonos de Sherry, asumo que debe estar agotada de cocinar chucherías para Chris.

Ambos deshicieron el abrazo, para subir nuevamente las escaleras, al entrar a la casa, oyeron otros pasos tras ellos. Leon fue el primero en voltear, para toparse con una expresión firme, tirando más bien inconforme. Aquella cicatriz, las facciones y la figura que más bien representaba arrogancia en su máximo esplendor.

— Muller. —soltó en un murmullo, que sonaba a maldición.

Claire se dio media vuelta. Era cierto, su apariencia podía recordarle a cierto hombre de pesadilla del antaño.

Pero Jake ni se inmutó para detenerse a discutir con Leon. Siguió de largo, apartándolos con su apreciable fuerza, para tener completo acceso a la puerta. Se metió con prisa a la casa y corrió hasta la cocina.

Leon asomó la cabeza, y Claire le siguió.

— ¡Viniste! —chilló una voz femenina desde el fondo.

— Súper chica, no puedes vivir un día sin invitar a tus molestos amigos. —sentenció Jake, con su voz ronca, madura a lo que Kennedy percibió años atrás.

Después guardaron silencio, como si se hubieran fundido en una actividad mucho más reconfortante que sólo combinar palabras. Leon entendió que arruinar el momento era más relevante que sólo entrar a despedirse; por lo que, dio un paso atrás, para mezclarse con el frío del ambiente. La pelirroja le siguió y ambos retrocedieron para avanzar de nuevo hacia el automóvil.

Cinturones de seguridad, luces encendidas y Leon decidió llevar a Claire a casa. Estaba cansado de ver un ambiente tan involucrado con el amor, cuando él había sido botado al menos dos meses atrás. Era absurdo pensar que todavía existía posibilidades para él y lo más sano era dejar atrás a Ada Wong, con todo el misterio que ella arrastraba; esas corrientes no eran más de su interés. O eso trataba de meterse en el cerebro.

— Tiene cierto aire a su padre. —confirmó la pelirroja, cuando Leon hizo vibrar el motor de su camioneta.

— Nunca lo conocí, así que no estoy seguro de confirmar eso.

— Era terrorífico. Él y las personas que tenía bajo su cargo eran despiadados.

"Ada Wong coronando la lista" Pensó el agente. Todavía recordaba con coraje el momento en que se enteró que ella se bandeaba con el enemigo.

— Bueno, ahora tienes a otro versión miniatura y está con Sherry. Nuestra Sherry.

Claire le observó con extrañeza.

— ¿Estás celoso, papá? —bromeó ella.

— Ella merece a alguien mejor. Cientos de veces mejor.

— Pero lo escogió a él. —contrarió ella.

— El amor es ilógico.

— Oh, vamos... —ella apoyó la espalda contra la puerta, para tener una visión privilegiada del conductor del vehículo. Se veía concentrado evadiendo los automóviles que se encontraban en las calles y procurando no pisar a los peatones ebrios —. Él puede protegerla.

— Cualquiera puede.

— No cualquiera puede quedarse con su corazón —corrigió.

Aquello le retumbó en el interior.

— Esta es una discusión banal —él sacudió la mano, como expulsando mosquitos —. Mejor dime, ¿cuánta distancia debo hacer patinar el vehículo, para que vayas a tomar un café conmigo? —la pregunta había salido disparada de sus labios como un tema serio, producto del leve cambio en su expresión, Claire podía hasta imaginárselo preguntándole por alguna cepa desarrollada de un virus. Leon era curioso en cuanto sus reacciones; a veces era serio y luego salía con ideas descabelladas.

Claire fingió analizar la situación: la calle por la que estaban pasando estaba vacía; todas las personas estaban estacionadas en los alrededores de los monumentos públicos, blandiendo las banderas americanas, con un par de tragos en su sistema. Nadie quería conducir en esos momentos, porque apenas hacía una hora habían cambiado de año; preferían embriagarse, hasta las altas horas de la madrugada.

— Sorpréndeme. —aceptó ella, acomodándose nuevamente contra el espaldar de cuero; ajustó el cinturón de seguridad, mientras observaba como Leon se saboreaba con su vista de halcón situada sobre la carretera vacía.

Las llantas rechinaron; el espíritu joven de dos personas que habían renunciado a sus propias experiencias de vida, por salvar a un puñado de personas desconocidas. El motor rugió como un león hambriento, mientras el pie de Leon presionaba contra el acelerador con furia; ancló

las manos al volante y a medida que la aguja apuntaba el kilometraje, los cuerpos de los del interior se clavaban sobre la silla, producto de una fuerza aplicada por simple concepto de física. La camioneta oscura parecía un borrón desplazándose en zigzag sobre la línea blanca que separaba ambos carriles, sin escatimar mucho en la dirección que iban. Había un trecho amplio hasta el próximo semáforo, por lo que la inyección de adrenalina podía durar bastante.

Una sonrisa se dibujó en los dos personajes.

Claire bajó el vidrio, para sentir el viento meterse al interior el vehículo; la corriente sonora evidenciaba la cantidad de velocidad adquirida, por lo que ella alargó el brazo para hacer presión contra aquella fuerza que realizaba. Parecía una niña encantada con las pinceladas que realizaba al aire, con una amplia sonrisa que parecía dolerle.

Al llegar al semáforo, Leon presionó el freno de repente, para comenzar a reducir la velocidad de forma natural; no obstante, los kilómetros por hora adquiridos bastaron para que las llantas patinaran y el agente del gobierno se viera en un aprieto. La camioneta parecía querer volcarse a medida que se acercaba a la línea blanca trazada, exclusiva para los peatones; Claire se sujetó con fuerza de la consola de carbono que tenía al frente, borrando aquella sonrisa que poseía.

Afortunadamente frenó por completo, provocándole un leve desplazamiento a la camioneta.

Leon se recostó contra la silla, soltando un suspiro de alivio. En aquel lapso en el que se vio de nuevo volcando un vehículo, sintió su cuerpo más frío que un cadáver; supuso que su piel estaba pálida y sus dedos estaban temblorosos; su corazón latía con fuerza, como si en algún punto quisiera salir volando de su pecho. Se sentía sin fuerzas, debido a aquella maniobra, que le sacó de apuros, sin saber en realidad como iba a ser su resultado.

Claire estaba pálida y su cabello, antes atado con una sutil coleta rojiza; estaba ahora revuelto debido al movimiento brusco del vehículo.

Mientras el reloj cambiaba, hubo un raro silencio.

Claire comenzó a reír para romper el hielo. Su carcajada salió disparada como un proyectil que causó alivio en Leon. Él relajó los músculos, adoptando una posición menos tensa; pese a que sus brazos estaban temblorosos como gelatina, su mueca también fue cediendo, sintiéndose aún nervioso ante el hecho de que iba a estrellar otro vehículo; una cuenta nueva para su apropiado palmarés.

— Me debes dos cafés, Kennedy. —sentenció Claire enérgica.

— Dalo por hecho. —asintió con su voz trémula, producto de la adrenalina que aún tenía corriéndole las venas.

Aquella noche fue especial.

II

Leon aparcó frente el edificio de Claire. Movió la palanca de cambios a 'parqueo' Además de que puso el freno de mano; no apagó el vehículo, pero si se aseguró de tener su camioneta cernida al andén, para tener una despedida completa con la pelirroja. Se habían tomado más de tres horas ir por un café, debido a que también aprovecharon para conversar un largo rato; en algún punto entre una charla al azar acerca de la expansión del universo y las teorías locas acerca de seres de otro planeta, el tiempo se les fue corriendo, conscientes de que jamás lo tuvieron fluyendo entre sus dedos. Hacía mucho tiempo no tenían una conversación tan profunda y ni se dieron a la tarea de mencionar los puntos débiles por los cuales terminaron su relación. Hubiera sido pésima idea estropear el momento.

Pero todo debía terminar, incluso los buenos ratos.

Leon se retiró el cinturón de seguridad y observó lo poco que quedaba de su café en el recipiente de cartón; jamás en su vida había probado algo tan asqueroso, pero Claire alardeó de que era uno de los mejores en la ciudad. Cuando lo probó, se maldijo su ingenuidad ante las mujeres. Pero intentó terminárselo, sólo porque ella parecía gustosa bebiéndoselo como si fuera agua. Incluso le faltó al menos cuatro bolsas de azúcar, para potenciar su sabor.

— Bueno... —soltó Leon, al notar que ninguno de los dos quería despedirse en realidad.

Claire toqueteó la consola, en donde se suponía estaba la guantera. De alguna forma, nadie quería arruinar la atmósfera agradable que se vivía al interior del vehículo y el silencio calmo que parecía aparte del ruido natural que había en las calles.

— Cuando termine de mudarme, puedes visitarme cuando quieras. —anunció la pelirroja.

— Eso suena genial —asintió él —. Tú llámame, sabes que últimamente no tengo trabajo. Espero que los malditos se queden así de silenciosos.

— La organización es tu novia, Leon. Pronto tienes que darle cara.

— Deberíamos arreglar unos cuantos acuerdos en la relación. —él le siguió la corriente.

— Puedes hacerlo, pero no puedes abandonarla.

— Tristemente. —asintió el cenizo, consciente de que era una terrible realidad.

Hubo otro silencio.

— Bien, creo que me está dando sueño. Hay que volver a hacer esto. —mencionó Claire, ahora repasando los dedos por la manija para abrir la puerta. De todas formas, parecía dar una última charla antes de irse.

— Prometo no matarte de un susto la próxima vez.

— Gallina, el que estaba asustado eras tú. —le apuntó ella con el índice.

— Admito que creí que íbamos a volver a impactar... —y aquel recuerdo de la primera vez en Racoon le llegó a la cabeza; le dio cierta melancolía saber que aquello había pasado hacía tantos años ya.

— Para cuando eso suceda, volveremos por otra taza de café.

— ¡Oh, no, no! ¡sabía horrendo! —confesó él removiendo la cabeza y agitando las manos.

— ¡Oye!

— Lo siento. Sabía cómo agua sucia con basura para darle un sabor refinado, además de un precio considerable.

— Y te lo bebiste todo. —señaló ella el recipiente con pequeñas gotas de café sobre la tapa de plástico.

— Quería parecer un tipo interesante, que bebe café y habla de leyes de la física.

— Lo hiciste bien. Muy bien.

Él asintió complacido.

— Feliz año, Leon.

— Feliz año, Claire. —correspondió en un tono serio. Sus orbes azulados chocaron con los de ella, como hacía tantos años atrás. En medio de la oscuridad se buscaban, para fundirse en un ósculo eterno. Por esos días, aquello estaba prohibido, pero sólo porque las leyes de lo justo se cernían sobre Kennedy: no podía estropearlo dos veces o perdería a una persona importante para su vida.

— Nos vemos. Pasé un buen rato.

— Yo también.

Claire le guiñó el ojo, enviándole la última mueca de la noche. Su primera novia importante abrió la puerta, y se apeó del vehículo rápidamente. Después se encaminó, resguardándose del frío con su corta chaqueta de jean, avanzando por el corto trecho entre el pavimento y los largos escalones hasta la entrada de vidrio, correspondiente a su departamento. Leon la siguió con la mirada, deleitado por aquel cálido sentimiento que ella le brindaba.

"Maldito idiota."

Claire le conocía tan bien como la palma de su mano; Claire era el apoyo incondicional que no se merecía; la pequeña Redfield, que ya no era tan pequeña, había sido esa muchacha que le devolvía esperanza, debido a que poseían un vínculo que se veía tan natural. Hizo mal en haberse aprovechado de sus buenos sentimientos, metiéndose en una noche de soledad con una mujer a la cual ni le conocía el rostro. Toda la situación terminó en donde él juraba no quedarse estancado. Pero pasó. Se preguntó si ella todavía tenía esperanzas de volver a tenerlo, o si sólo lo veía como una amistad.

Encendió la calefacción, justo cuando la observó desaparecer por la entrada. Presionó los botones por acto de memoria, para poner un poco de música que suavizara el ambiente y volvió a poner en marcha su motor. Pisó el acelerador, presionado por el reloj digital sobre la consola; iban a ser las cinco de la mañana y él estaba al otro lado de la ciudad.

Cantó con su pésima voz desforzada las canciones variadas en la radio y si no se sabía la letra, seguía el ritmo tarareando. Olvidó haber estudiado alguna vez el código de tránsito, debido a que no estaba predicando ni una jodida línea de este; su velocidad doblaba la permitida y sólo frenaba cuando veía semáforos situados en avenidas importantes; en su recorrido estuvo feliz y sólo había necesitado unos cuantos sorbos al peor café del mundo; ni una gota de alcohol le había ocasionado aquel pálpito veloz en su corazón, devolviéndole la juventud que no pudo experimentar. Era él, la carretera desolada y todos los pensamientos claros que estaban en su cerebro. Nada de amores trágicos; ni escuadrones enviados al demonio por misiones que salían mal. En su pecho no estaba la culpa de todas las personas que murieron en China, ni todos los amigos que perdió por ridícula causa. Nada. Mente en blanco, y un corazón aullando.

Estacionó en la calle cuando se encontró a un lado de su edificio; un puñado de pisos que se apilaban, hasta darle una apariencia lujosa a la construcción. Su apartamento estaba bastante elevado, pero le daba el privilegio de tener una vista envidiable para todos.

Subió el ascensor y recorrió los pasillos tapizados de rojo, con cierto ritmo adquirido, debido a la última canción que oyó antes de apagar la radio del auto. Revolvió en su jean para sacar las llaves y después abrió sin mucho cuidado la puerta.

Se quitó el suéter, y lo lanzó en el nuevo sofá de cuero que habían traído los perezosos trabajadores de la mudanza, dos días después de la fecha acordada. Corrió hacia la cocina, integrada en el mismo salón principal y se sirvió un vaso lleno de agua; bebió como si jamás lo hubiera hecho en su vida, derramándose el líquido por la comisura de sus labios. Cuando finalizó, lo depositó en el lavaplatos y secó los residuos que cayeron en su pecho desnudo. Todavía estaba muy despierto para irse a la cama, pero debía descansar, si quería enfrentar las últimas horas del primer día de su año perfecto acorde.

La puerta de su habitación estaba entre abierta, lo cual le generó cierta duda sobre su memoria, debido que recordó haberla cerrado. Aun así, se dio el beneficio de la duda, empujando con cierta brusquedad; iba a tararear de nuevo otra canción, cuando notó algo anormal sobre su cama. Una montaña recubierta por la colcha, como si un montón de almohadas hubieran sido apiladas. Leon frenó en seco antes de meterse de lleno en la habitación, para después intentar acomodar su visión —creyendo que estaba fallando— a la oscuridad que reinaba. Las cortinas estaban cerradas de par en par, pero una pequeña línea de luz trataba de hacer diferencia entre las penumbras.

Parpadeó un par de veces, creyéndose loco.

Ahí estaba ella. Como una bella durmiente, causante del sufrimiento de todo un reino y con su rey incluido. Su delgado brazo posaba desnudo fuera de la cama y Leon notó sus delicados nudillos descansando en el suelo de alfombra. Era como ver una imagen que no parecía ser posible producto de la lógica; ella, la dama que veía por las noches, partiendo como la protagonista de un cuento que no continuaba de día. Ada Wong, la escurridiza, frívola y un tanto egoísta estaba ahí.

"¿Qué mierda?"

Sintió que todo su día se volvía un borrón que jamás existió. Cayó nuevamente en la confusión de un hombre que sólo tenía memoria a corto plazo, aturdido por ella. Aun así, parecía que no había otro remedio. Su corazón se ablandaba ante la delicada prueba de que volvía. "Es que no hay que ser más tonto, ¿no? Ella se irá, se irá, y quedarás como un imbécil, como siempre". Pero a ese sentido común lo mandó al demonio y a todas las señales que le mandó su cerebro para que frenara.

Pero estaba avanzando en dirección a ella.

Se metió delicadamente al interior de la cantidad de cobijas, suponiendo que ella se había dado cuenta de que aún no instalaban la calefacción. "Así que si es humana después de todo". Se arrastró por el colchón, hasta llegar a ella. Sus brazos fríos se abrazaron al cuerpo femenino que le daba la espalda, para poder repasar las dimensiones de su cuerpo arropado por un vestido no identificado debido a la oscuridad. Se aferró a ella, creyendo que aquel efecto desaparecería en algún momento.

Ada despertó cuando sintió el cuerpo masculino estrecharse contra el suyo.

— Así que el hombre de las nieves volvió... —murmuró ella con la voz adormilada.

— Lo siento —susurró él, dándole un beso sobre la sien —. Prometo instalar la calefacción.

— Déjalo así. Me voy a dormir de nuevo. —anunció después, sin ser del todo sarcástica. Quizá le había esperado toda la noche y finalmente, el cansancio cedió.

Leon vaciló en preguntar.

— ¿Te vas a quedar? —cauteloso, dudoso; necesitaba respuestas, pero la pregunta en sí era difícil.

— Procura vigilarme, soy sonámbula en las noches y tiendo a escapar por inercia.

Aquella respuesta no era un Sí directo, pero bastaba, era el necesario.

Después de tantos años, había atrapado al espécimen más difícil, al objetivo producto de su obsesión. La dama de rojo era suya; estaba en su cama, había vuelto. Maldita sea, juró irse, pero le fue imposible, porque en el fondo, ella también lo amaba. De no ser así, ¿Por qué había puesto tanto empeño en incluso acceder a quedarse a dormir? ¿mentiría sólo para conservar a Leon en su completo control? Eran tantos planteamientos que enloquecían a Kennedy, quien incluso continuaba asombrado ante la revelación. Como en un parpadeo, había dejado de sonreír junto a Claire, para derretirse al lado de la mujer que no se escapaba de su mente, ni siquiera para darle un merecido descanso. Sus labios presionaron sobre sus hombros; bajo su oreja e incluso la abrazó con fuerza , cumpliendo la promesa que debía ser un hecho. No iba a dejarla escapar. Si tenía que encadenarla a su propio brazo, lo haría.

Ahora era una cuestión para pelear en contra de la soledad.

¿Ella también quería estabilidad? ¿estaba cansándose de batallar en contra de sus propios sentimientos?

La vida comenzaba a darles tregua; tal vez, había olvidado el extraño pacto que tenía para separarlos, una vez hubieran acomodado las preferencias para enviar todo al demonio. La ventisca pasó, para devolverles la vida. O por lo menos, así lo asociaba Leon, teniendo los semáforos en verde para convencerse de que se quedaría.

Por fin estarían juntos.

Tal vez, la vida podía ser indulgente con ellos.

Tal vez.

O tal vez no.

Continuará.

 _ **Nota**_.

Debo admitir que escribir el Cleon me ocasionó una buena sensación. No obstante, pienso que no es de toda mi comodidad… pero intenté hacerlo en una línea bastante conforme. Con lo de Rebecca y Chris, lo siento, creo que después de la última película, comencé a amarlos. Es que el orejón y la perfección Chambers se ven lindos… no quería que se viera tan atravesada su relación, teniendo en cuenta de que hablábamos de Leoncito con sus problemas de siempre, pero me gustaría hacer un apartado, centrándome en esta línea de tiempo.

Espero que estén conformes con la trama, o lo que intento hacer… debo admitir que se me hace difícil escribir sobre ambos, porque sus personalidades son como… WOW. Intento hacer a Ada sarcástica, pero luego me sale reflexiva y toda la cosa. Y con Leon, pues es que el amigo está sumergido en la depresión, está darks.

En fin, recibo comentarios, porque los RW son la notificación más adorable que puede aparecer en el celular de una escritora de FF. Y en base a ello, haré algo que muchas personas hacen, pero no lo encuentro tan cómodo (Acostumbrada a Wattpad y la facilidad para responder los comentarios) pero amé sus RW hasta ahora.

Allá vamos:

ZHINES: ¡Holaa! Debo decirte que admiro mucho tus historias, en realidad, fueron las primeras con las que me topé cuando comencé a leer Aeon. Es un honor que comentaras esta historia, espero no decepcionarte en los que avanzan los capítulos. ¡Nos vemos en el foro! Hay que hacer una clase de invasión Aeon un día de estos.

ROMEL: Gracias. En cuanto a los personajes, intento acercarme a sus personalidades, pese a que en muchas historias son cambiantes. Lo maravilloso de estos dos es que se puede sacar mucho partido de su relación, además del contraste tan extraño que forman. Por eso es que los amo. Muchas gracias por invertir tiempo en esta historia. Nos seguimos leyendo.

VIOLETTE MOORE: Espero haber aclaro que deben quedarse juntos… pero es luego me gusta jugar con su relación, así como Capcom juega con nuestros sentimientos y no define que rayos pasa con ellos dos. En fin, espero que te haya gustado este capítulo, esperemos que Ada pueda abrir los ojos, pero igual es asiática, así que no se le puede pedir de más (?) Nos seguimos leyendo, me emocionó mucho leer tus comentarios, debido a que adoré tus historias, hasta el punto de considerarlas obras maestras. A veces pienso en las personas expectantes a las actualizaciones y me lleno de nervios… pero bueno. En los capítulos que faltan espero no decepcionarte. ¡Saludos!

IZAYOI ZPD: Wow espero que esta actualización no se haya demorado mucho. Aproveché que tenía tiempo libre, aunque me pensé mucho cómo comenzar este capítulo, deseché demasiados borradores que podían ser los verdaderos, pero no me sentía cómoda. Ojalá no te incomodara el medio Cleon que atravesé, prometo que en los próximos capítulos habrá tanto Aeon que dará dolor de cabeza (?) muchos saludos, nos leemos.


	4. Capítulo 4

**_LEON._**

Tuvo tantos años para dormir en la cama que le pareciera; no escatimó jamás en reservar una habitación en una isla paradisiaca, o incluso, en una cabaña reservada a árboles en todo su radio. Almohadas de plumas, colchones de agua, que, según decían, maximizaba el sueño, para hacer lucir al usuario el doble de descansado; entre aquellos rumores de belleza en base al descanso, importante para el buen funcionamiento del cuerpo humano, también se encontraban las "pastillas milagrosas" que, en realidad en él, parecían más bien una píldora para hacerlo disfrutar el alba sintiendo su cuerpo pesado. En teoría, su mayor obsesión había sido evadir la dificultad de despertar, no teniendo cuarenta años, sino sintiéndose con la vitalidad de uno de veinte.

Esa mañana, comenzando oficialmente su primer día del año, consiguió dormir, hasta que su cuerpo estuvo cansado de permanecer boca abajo sobre su colchón ortopédico. Se sentía más liviano que una pluma, y acorde a lo aturdido que se sentía, pudo corroborar que no se trataba de una broma. Que él había podido superar aquella barrera, que le hacía parecer un cuerpo arrastrándose por su monótona vida.

Las pesadas cortinas estaban cerradas. Su habitación estaba sumergida en la penumbra, por lo que se le hacía difícil adivinar si era de día, de noche o por lo menos el año que cruzaba. Intentó buscar el reloj digital, regalo de Ingrid en su cumpleaños, pero sobre las mesitas de noche no había nada luminoso, ni siquiera un objeto para guiarse si la habitación todavía le pertenecía o no.

Palmeó a ciegas el lado vacío de su cama, sin poder encontrar una pista que le simbolizara que lo sucedido la noche anterior podía ser cierto; había un rastro de cobijas enredadas, con una almohada que permanecía fría. Aquel descubrimiento le causó el pánico suficiente para sentir que nuevamente, él había sido engañado; ya podía saborear el amargo sabor de su derrota, recriminándose por haber sido tan idiota. ¡Debió haberla echado cuando tenía tiempo!

Lanzó las cobijas al suelo, para posar los pies desnudos sobre el suelo de tapete; no tuvo ni tiempo de tomar su levantadora grisácea, que siempre descansaba sobre una silla de madera situada en una esquina de la habitación. Se encaminó dando pasos fuertes hasta la salida y se adentró en el salón principal del apartamento; todos los inmuebles desprendían el gratificante aroma a nuevo; Leon repasó la mirada por cada centímetro del silencioso apartamento, sin poder encontrar una pista que le devolviera la calma. Nada. Los naipes sobre su mesa de café seguían arrumbados; las botellas tiradas a un lado del sillón y también los soportes que había comprado para el televisor, que descansaban en el sector este del reducido espacio. Y además de su respiración agitada, impulsada nada más por su furia, no veía nada más. Eterno silencio que se comía la miseria en donde se encontraba.

Arrastró las piernas hasta un disimulado comedor que había comprado en Ikea, para apoyar las palmas y concentrar todo el equilibrio de su cuerpo allí. Parecía que apenas exageraba su reacción, habiendo soportado el rechazo tantas veces atrás; pero ese día era diferente, porque intentó arreglar sus sentimientos, para poder así vivir en pleno.

¿Por qué ella siempre arruinaba su avance?

Ahora parecía que aquel departamento se le encontraba manchado por su miseria. Le enfermaba ver el sofá color marfil, o la decoración pésima de una manzana sobre un plato hondo de color azul, para "darle un toque hogareño" al nuevo sitio en donde planeaba ubicarse. Ahora sólo se paseaban los recuerdos en las paredes, de como un americano del común se prendía por la única asiática que no lo consideraba para nada. Sólo resoplaba en su furia.

Iba a tirar todo al demonio.

Su impulso iracundo fue mover la silla metálica con brusquedad, arrastrándola por el suelo de parqué; tomó asiento, para finalmente apoyar ambos codos sobre el vidrio helado; dejó caer el rostro sobre sus palmas e intentó mantener la calma. "Sólo estamos siendo manipulados". Intentó darse ánimos, consiguiendo enfurecerse más.

En ese momento perdido, la perilla de la puerta crujió. Por simple uso de la lógica, el único agente del gobierno que vivía en el edificio se apremió una actitud a la defensiva; se levantó de la mesa, llevando todos sus sentidos hacia la entrada; en ese microsegundo estaba planeando qué movimiento usar para evadir al intruso, o incluso lanzarse un objeto capaz de hacerle daño, para así averiguar sus intenciones.

Frunció el ceño y tensó todos sus músculos; para cuando se dio cuenta, la puerta cedió ante el toqueteo intenso de la persona al otro lado de la puerta. Se había acabo el tiempo de espera. Leon avanzó con rapidez por el corto espacio que le separaba de la entrada, para frenar en seco justo cuando el invasor abrió de lleno. Un suspiro salió de su cuerpo, como si lo hubiera estado conteniendo todo el tiempo. Se congeló como una pintura en honor a las expresiones fomentadas del pánico, para finalmente volver a su actitud taciturna.

Todo había pasado.

— Mierda, estuve a punto de patearte el trasero. Deberías tocar el timbre, todavía no me acostumbro a estar en un solo lugar. —confesó Leon tan rápido, que parecía que su lengua se enredaría en la oración compleja. Suspiró de nuevo, llevándose una mano para despeinar por segunda vez sus cabellos castaños.

— Lo siento, señor Kennedy, pero al buscar el desayuno, me encontré con un delicioso bufete de salsa de tomate con pepinillos caducados. Era salir o morir. —respondió ella. Se veía de un humor no tan pesado.

Leon desvió la mirada a un par de bolsas de papel descansando a un lado de las largas piernas femeninas, enfundadas en un pantalón negro bien cernido a su cuerpo. Removió la cabeza al notar que se había quedado pegado a aquella visión y volvió a la realidad. Avanzó por simple inercia y tomó las bolsas acunándolas en sus brazos; las dejó sobre el mesón de mármol de la cocina. No tenía interés alguno en revisar las compras femeninas, comenzando porque sospechaba que no habría nada interesante en ellas. Así que sólo se apoyó contra la superficie sólida, postrando sus palmas abiertas.

— Asumo que compraste un montón de hojas insípidas. —comentó Leon, siguiéndola con la mirada. Ella avanzó con la última bolsa, descargándola sobre el mesón vacío.

Ella le miró por el rabillo del ojo, deseosa de esbozar una sonrisa burlesca; pero simplemente se dedicó a inspeccionar el interior de su bolsa, sacando de primera mano un mazo de galletas. La mujer de rojo se llenó de inspiración, como si fuera una de las mejores piezas en el mundo del béisbol, lanzándoselas con la presión perfecta, para que Leon las atajara con el buen uso de sus reflejos.

— No sería buena persona si apoyo al incremento de tu grasa corporal. ¿Hace cuánto no comes algo decente? —planteó la mujer, terminando desempacar las compras; en su mayoría eran alimentos orgánicos; mantequilla de maní, carne fresca y semillas.

— Juro por dios que creí que no sabías ni como tomar el carrito de compras. —confesó el hombre portando una sonrisa idiota. Le enternecía viéndola leyendo las etiquetas de los alimentos, ideando cómo los ordenaría en el frigorífico.

Dejó a un lado el presente, consciente de que había sido adquirido pensando en su propio placer personal y no como una alternativa para salvarle la vida en alguna misión. Aquella comparación resultaba ser alentadora.

— No sé qué es todo esto, sólo las tomé y ya.

El americano estalló en una carcajada.

— Lo sabía. Apuesto que ni sabes cocinar.

Ada le envió una mirada recriminadora.

— No te pases, Leon, todavía puedo irme si me aburres. —justificó ella, creyéndose la ganadora de la contienda. Tomó entre sus manos lo que parecía ser lechuga fresca, para avanzar hasta la nevera; cuando abrió, Leon sintió el frío rozar sus tonificados brazos, mientras ella revolvía la cantidad infinita de condimentos vencidos que había en el interior.

Sintió vergüenza al demostrarle aquel lado inestable de su vida; no podía siquiera alimentar de forma acorde su cuerpo. Todas las noches pedía pizza y desayunaba donas en la panadería de la esquina. Incluso su estado físico se estaba deteriorando; en donde había una fina capa de piel cerniéndose a sus músculos, ahora había una pared de grasa, que acrecentaba a medida que se llenaba la boca de frituras.

— Pensé que te habías ido. —mencionó en voz baja, como si hubiera decidido callarse aquella información demasiado tarde. Inclinó la mirada, evadiendo la mirada de la mujer.

Ella repasó las bolsas que había al lado del hombre, sacando una piña fresca de una. Pareció no haber oído lo dicho por Leon, porque prefirió detallar la fruta, verificando que estuviera bien y la dejó sobre la nevera.

— Eres asustadizo. —señaló ella. Volvió al mesón, para terminar por vaciar la última bolsa, de allí sacó huevos casi tan blancos como los muros del apartamento y un bote grande de yogurt griego. Dio su último viaje a la nevera, para guardarlo todo allí. Una vez finalizada su tarea, sacudió sus manos desnudas, como si la labor hubiera sido una de sus misiones perfectas.

— No —inquirió el hombre — no confío en ti. En efecto, jamás me diste las razones válidas para hacerlo.

— No te pido que confíes. Puedo decirte que no me interesa si no lo haces —arguyó ella en un tono gélido, pero que era funcional para la tónica que trataba de adoptar. Se subió a un mesón vacío y comenzó a balancear sus delgadas piernas de forma enérgica —. No te estoy obligando a nada, si hemos llegado a este punto, es porque jamás me diste razones para irme.

— Pero siempre lo hiciste. —contrarió el hombre.

— Jamás me fui tan lejos para soltarte la cadena. Así que el mensaje es lógico. —arguyó en un tono arrogante.

— Entonces, define el porqué de esta decisión.

— No lo sé. Desperté de buenas ayer.

— Así que decides quedarte sólo por que sí.

— Eres fastidioso cuando quieres —señaló ella, sin si quiera destruir su expresión. Se veía calma, como siempre era ella — alcánzame un vaso de agua, ¿quieres dulzura? —ella señaló con la barbilla el único vaso de cristal que descansaba sobre el escurridor.

Leon atendió de inmediato, tomó el vaso, que estaba boca abajo y lo lanzó hacia arriba a una corta distancia, para cambiarle la posición. Se apoyó contra el lavabo y abrió la perilla para que el agua fluyera. Aquella acción le tomó un momento; después, cuando lo llenó del todo, se lo dio a la asiática.

Ella le guiñó el ojo en agradecimiento, para después beber como si no lo hubiera hecho en mucho tiempo. Leon se quedó sorprendido la capacidad que poseía para vaciar el vaso completo sin siquiera detenerse a respirar y quedó hipnotizado al notar como su garganta se movía acorde el agua bajaba.

Cuando terminó, suspiró aliviada.

— Bueno, en fin... —finalizó ella, como si discutir tanta obviedad le agotara — no vine para jugar a la casita, Leon.

— Esta casita está muy deteriorada, como para que sea considerable jugar.

— Tampoco voy a frotarte los pies después de un día largo de trabajo, ni te recibiré con una bandeja de adorables galletitas en forma de estrella.

El americano torció la cabeza, esbozando una sonrisa. Él tampoco esperaba aquellos gestos por parte de la asiática; en efecto, sólo le bastaba con su sola presencia para darle vida a un hogar apagado. En todo caso, parecía sentirse más bien en un sueño demasiado dulce para ser cierto; ella estaba allí, había puesto comida en su nevera, cuando sólo tenía condimentos y unas cuantas de botellas de cerveza para los próximos días. Estaba poniendo de su parte, como si por fin hubiera analizado sus propios problemas internos, para darles solución con él.

— Lo considero justo, comenzando porque no voy a ayudarte a abrir los frascos cuando no puedas, ni repararé el secador cuando no funcione. —él también se sumó al juego. Estaban claros que no pretendían formar un matrimonio absurdo, teniendo el pleno conocimiento de que aquello les enfermaba en cierta forma.

— No somos el Señor y Señora Kennedy. —puntualizó con severidad.

— Podemos ser Señor y Señora Wong. —bromeó el cenizo.

— Entonces iremos al parque a caminar hasta que nuestros hijos llamen para recogerlos a la escuela.

Él asintió con la cabeza, después añadió:

— Me quedaré dormido un lunes en la mañana y tú te verás apresurada para hacerles el desayuno.

— Entonces te lanzaré la cacerola llena de huevos, por arruinar el futuro de los niños.

— Firmaré el divorcio un parpadeo.

— Me quedaré con todo tu sueldo y me iré a vivir a las Bahamas con un elegante hombre italiano.

Aquello en cierta forma les causaba gracia. Eran dos especímenes que habían nacido para no formalizar nada en sus vidas; el planear el típico círculo vicioso de un matrimonio, sólo descubrían una forma para burlarse de los ideales que no compartían. Sin embargo, aquella historia de amor pudo haber sucedido años atrás, cuando todavía tenían tiempo.

— Leon —llamó la espía.

Él levantó la cabeza, chocando su mirada con la de ella. Le causó cierta sensación eléctrica recorrerle el cuerpo, como si su profunda emoción todavía fuera un delito; él no había sido el mejor a nivel sentimental, pero estaba disfrutando el único momento en el que la vida recordaba que seguía siendo un humano con sentimientos.

— ¿Sí?

— Jamás te atrevas a ponerme un anillo en el dedo. Te asesinaré. —amenazó ella, señalándolo con el índice. Leon notó la cadena de anillos que decoraban sus dedos.

— No estoy tan loco por ti. —él sonrió.

— Buen chico. —ella también correspondió al gesto.

Leon se despegó del mesón, para volver hacia ella. Aprovechó que estaba sentada sobre la superficie, para ubicarse entre sus piernas. Le tomó de la cintura y fundió sus labios con los suaves de la contraria; así era como no funcionaban, porque tenían demasiado miedo en comprometerse de lleno. Leon siempre le pidió que se quedara, pero en realidad, no sabía qué le depararía después de obtener una respuesta positiva. Ahora se sentía demasiado afortunado, como para si quiera pensar en el futuro, él no trabajaba de esa manera.

Ada le rodeó con sus delgados brazos, enredando sus piernas sobre el cuerpo masculino; lo atrajo con fuerza, sintiendo el calor que él emanaba. Esperaba que su relación se basara en tanta pasión posible, para evadir todos los cabos sueltos que dejó para unirse a su lado. Y aunque no estaba del todo convencida, podía jugar a que cruzaba un mar a ciegas. Todo por Leon; por ese policía novato que parecía ser de sentimientos verdaderos; ella trató incluso de reprimirse, de convencerse a sí misma que no lo necesitaba. En ese justo momento, se dio cuenta de que era demasiado tarde. El vaso se rompió, y la mujer verdadera, la que había utilizado el cuerpo de Ada Wong para vivir entre las sombras, decidió salir para jugar en serio. Ya era hora.

— Demonios. Te amo demasiado. —susurró él, aprovechando ese efímero momento entre un beso.

Ada volvió a robarse sus labios, porque jamás sería tan valiente para confrontar sus sentimientos. Ella podía corresponder según sus capacidades; no podía dárselo todo con tanta facilidad.

Y él lo entendía. Lo importante es que supiera de sus sentimientos.

* * *

 ** _ADA._**

Leon siempre despertaba antes que ella. Así que aprovechaba para dormir un poco más cómoda, sabiendo que el agente se tomaba la molestia de ajustarla contra su musculoso cuerpo, para así brindarle calor a mitad de la noche. Ese gesto, por más romántico que pareciera, la hacían querer vomitar. El roce era demasiado desesperante, incluso para la eterna paciencia que poseía: un abrazo que parecía quemarle la piel, volviéndola incluso pegajosa y con la sensación de suciedad; el aliento cálido del hombre la hacía ponerse nerviosa y el poco movimiento le incomoda, como si su cuerpo estuviera trabado. Siempre aprovechaba cuando el cenizo se quedaba completamente dormido, para separarse lo suficiente y recuperar su espacio personal. Ese punto de dormir juntos era demasiado extremo, jamás podría acoplarse.

A eso del medio día, su cuerpo le ordenaba que levantara el trasero para buscar qué hacer. Ese día no fue la excepción. Llevaba ya dos semanas conviviendo con Leon, aprovechando que el hombre estaba en unas vacaciones indefinidas. En la central se le decía que tuviera paciencia, que le darían una misión importante cuando tuvieran la oportunidad; no obstante, Ada lo sabía, entendía que a organización contrataba ejemplares más jóvenes, que pudieran desenvolverse con más confianza en los campos más sencillos. Como no había un escenario que necesitara experiencia, la opción de llamar al famoso agente Kennedy no era tan relevante. Aquel era un triste detalle acerca de envejecer, pero la asiática jamás tendría la decencia de decírselo de frente; era despiadada, pero no quería verlo furibundo pidiendo trabajo.

Se puso de pie, rodando los ojos al notar de primera una camisa blanquecina tirada cercana a la puerta del baño de la habitación; suspiró con pesadez, sin poder entender de lleno la mente masculina, era demasiado desordenado. Aunque esa vez estaba demasiado adormilada como para señalarle el problema, así que sólo avanzó hasta la silla blanca, situada en una esquina de la habitación. Allí estaba su levantadora roja de seda, con la cual cubrió su cuerpo semidesnudo. Después salió de la oscura habitación, soltando un largo bostezo. Un fuerte aroma a comida le invadió los sentidos, pero no logró identificar de qué se trataba.

Avanzó hasta el punto estratégico en donde se podía observar la cocina. Detalló la espalda sudada de Leon, mientras intentaba estabilizar lo que sea que tuviera en una sartén, expuesta a un fuego intenso que salía del fogón. El hombre en ropa interior estaba tarareando una canción, mientras se detenía a beber directamente de una botella de vodka, acorde terminaba de cocer lo que se suponía, era un desayuno-almuerzo.

Ada caminó de puntillas hasta el mesón, curiosa ante la acción. Era la primera vez que le veía metido en la cocina, sin revolcar la nevera en búsqueda de cerveza o tomando un par de galletas al interior de la alacena.

La mujer se recostó sobre el mesón, mientras veía el trabajo del hombre; además de la botella medio vacía de vodka, estaba la caja de huevos que compró; un par de salchichas y condimentos no identificados. También, dejando en alto su ADN puro americano, no podía faltar kétchup.

— Impresionante, señor Kennedy, ahora internacionaliza la cocina con un noble desayuno ruso. ―Señaló ella, cuando tuvo la certeza de que el hombre estaba tan sumergido en sus propios asuntos, que ni tendría la decencia de notar su presencia. Entonces tuvo que intervenir de la mejor manera que podía.

Leon dejó descansar la sartén sobre el fogón, para después girar sobre sus talones, teniendo privilegiada vista a la asiática y sus torneadas piernas desnudas. Se veía arrolladora incluso en pijama; incluso si la edad se veía evidenciada en su rostro sin maquillaje. Él la amaba de todas las malditas maneras.

— ¡Vaya! miren quien despertó —exclamó el cenizo, volviendo a tomar su botella con propiedad —. Creí que no dejarías de hibernar hasta la próxima estación. ―entonces dio un trago largo al líquido fuerte.

— Sueño de belleza, guapo. Deberías intentarlo, funciona.

— Lo siento, tuve demasiados sueños de belleza desde niño. —respondió divertido. Se limpió los rastros de licor en sus labios perlados, para después apoyar la botella sobre una de las superficies de la cocina.

— ¿Cocinando para mí? —enarcó una ceja, mientras señalaba el sartén humeante, que además desprendía un extraño aroma a huevos con carne — ¿qué sigue? ¿ponerme rosas en la cama?

— Cocino para no morir de hambre, no te emociones... —él recordó que tenía todavía el fogón encendido, así que volvió para girar las perillas de plástico. El fuego se redujo hasta que no quedó nada y el sonido de la brasa se detuvo secuencialmente. Caminó a la alacena, tomó dos platos y los posicionó sobre el mesón; finalmente, sacó un cucharón grande de los cajones y atajó su obra maestra con cuidado.

Ada observó mientras le llenaba el plato.

Leon finalizó de servir, para después darle el plato humeante: había un poco de huevo combinado con salchichas y un par de especias; Ada observó el plato, comparándolo como la especialidad de un restaurante caro, en donde ella solía desayunar en la mayoría de sus tiempos libres. Ahora experimentaba la culinaria de un hombre en pantaloncillos blancos, con la frente barnizada debido al sudor que le sacó su acción. Demonios, incluso así se veía demasiado lindo para si quiera bromear acerca del pésimo aspecto que tenía su comida.

Leon volvió al cajón para sacar de allí un tenedor y dejárselo a Ada sobre el plato. Ella intentó hacer tiempo antes de comer; no estaba del todo convencida de que viviría para darle una reseña. Incluso las cosas se pusieron tensas cuando vio que el cenizo se quedaba estático a unos cuantos metros, como esperando a recibir un comentario.

Ahora estaba bajo presión.

"Quédate, no te hará comer su espantosa comida, decías"

Ada tomó el tenedor sin energía; jugueteó un poco, trinchando sobre los huevos y ancló un pedazo de salchicha al final. Tragó un taco de saliva, para después volver su mirada esmeralda a la azulada del agente Kennedy. Él estaba esperando, como si quisiera captar con la cámara eterna de su memoria la expresión de ella. Ahora estaba en aprietos.

Se llevó un pedazo de salchicha, previamente enredado en un poco de huevo. "no es veneno, puedes vivir". Olfateó de más antes de llevárselo a la boca, notando que se le había pasado la mano con el aceite. Evadió el tema y finalmente, accedió a comer. Presionó un poco los músculos faciales, para así evitar cualquier inconveniente en su primera impresión. Masticó con cuidado, tensando su mueca a una neutra. También se le había pasado la mano con la sal y estaba segura de que las especies para el curry no tenían caso en el plato. Tenía cierta sensación de náuseas, pero prosiguió. Maldijo tanto todas aquellas monstruosas películas americanas en donde el hombre cocinaba a la perfección para la mujer y así vivían felices para siempre. Al parecer, tenía al único que no diferenciaba de sabores.

— Sabe bien, ¿eh? —dio él por hecho.

Ada quería reírsele en el rostro, pero aquello era demasiado cruel para comenzar su día.

Cuando tragó, limpió los restos grasosos de la comisura de sus labios y dejó el tenedor sobre el plato y comida; después lo hizo a un lado.

— Debemos pedir una pizza pronto. —ordenó ella con severidad.

La expresión del hombre cambió; su orgullo se había roto.

— Oye, eso no es amable.

— Olvidé que soy alérgica a los huevos.

Ada notó que el hombre estaba tratando de darle el beneficio de la duda. Aun así, intentaba pensar en otra opción para no darle otra probada a la comida. Era espantosa y ella era reconocida por decir las verdades sin tanto trámite.

— Mejor dime que es horrible, luego tendremos serios problemas con esa alergia. —insinuó él, como si en el fondo, estuviera enterado de sus pésimas condiciones culinarias.

— Oh, Leon, es terrible, por favor, jamás vuelvas a poner tus dedos en la cocina.

— Viviremos de cereal, entonces. —negoció él con calma. Se inclinó hacia ella, para desviarse a tomar el plato de comida y dejarlo, en una tónica de derrotado, sobre el lavaplatos.

— Pero te veías excitante en tu papel de chef. Te doy puntos.

Él le brindó una mirada maliciosa.

— Al menos logré algo.

Ada esbozó una sonrisa.

— Conozco una mejor manera de acabar el hambre.

Leon estaba más que curioso.

Ada le llamó con el dedo y él, como si fuera su fiel perro guardián se arrastró hacia ella. El hombre se posicionó entre sus piernas, brindándole un punto estratégico para que pudiera rodearle con los brazos y darle pequeños besos sobre su lóbulo.

— ¿Ah sí? —preguntó él en un tono pícaro. Los labios húmedos de la mujer le causaron cosquillas, que se convirtieron en severos espasmos en su cuerpo. De pronto, el aroma a grasa con carne fue reemplazado por el calor que ambos emanaban.

— Así es. —susurró ella, repasando la lengua por su lóbulo.

— Entonces no hay tiempo que perder. Y tengo hambre. —insistió él, ahora nublado por el contacto que ella le brindaba.

Las traviesas manos de Leon presionaron sobre sus muslos desnudos, sin escatimar en lo mucho que comenzaba levantarle la bata de satín. Unos momentos más tarde, Ada sintió que flotaba. Ella enrolló las piernas alrededor del cuerpo masculino, para después aferrarse a su cuello y juntarse en un ósculo apasionado y profundo. Se movieron sin despegarse ni un centímetro, confiando más bien en su propia memoria para localizar la habitación. Cuando fueron cubiertos por la penumbra que generaban las cortinas cerradas, el agente Kennedy ajustó la puerta, tirándola con ayuda de su espalda. Después comenzó el trámite por el que vivían ambos.

Otro día completado.

* * *

 ** _ADA._**

Ada había apagado todo contacto con sus empleadores. Los trabajos por el momento no estaban en su radar; tenía el dinero suficiente para mandarlos a todos al demonio e invertir en tantas vidas falsas como se le diera en gana. El problema era, que con aquellos tipos las cosas no eran tan fáciles; eran celosos como un novio obsesivo, además de ser lo suficientemente poderosos, como para tener al mismísimo presidente lamiéndoles los zapatos. Ella tenía conocimiento de aquel pequeño detalle, pero era tan adicta a la adrenalina como para pasar desapercibida esa realidad. Se suponía que tenía todo bajo control.

Ese día estaba observando la puesta del sol, dichosa de la soledad del apartamento de Leon. Pese a que sus momentos de intimidad con el agente eran una buena entretención, debía admitir que le hacía falta su espacio. Tener al hombre rondándole todo el día era fastidioso y ella no estaba acostumbrada a ello. Disfrutaba su soledad, contrariando al agente Kennedy. Por eso, aprovechando que él se había tomado desde la mañana para hacer cosas —en realidad había olvidado lo que él le había dicho acerca de su paradero—, se tomó su tiempo para beber un poco de whisky, disfrutando del paso lento que había adoptado su vida.

Había puesto una película en la televisión; trataba de una mujer súper espía, que pateaba traseros a diestra y siniestra. La adoró desde principio a fin, dándose los tiempos necesarios para probar de su vaso y dejarlo de nuevo sobre la mesa de café de vidrio.

Al lado del vaso descansaba su celular.

Había comprado un móvil por petición de Leon. Debido a que el hombre ya había sido llamado de nuevo a laborar, necesitaba contactar con ella. Al principio se negó, ya que quería su espacio y temía que sus obsesivos jefes la contactaran. Pero, finalmente, ahí estaba el aparato de nueva gama, en donde ya había puesto al único contacto que tenía: Kennedy.

Su vaso se vació cuando los créditos comenzaron a descender por la pantalla plana. Iba a servirse otro, cuando el celular vibró. Su primera impresión fue ignorar la llamada, teniendo el pleno conocimiento de que era Leon. Estaba dándose un día bonito, no necesitaba recordar que su corazón pertenecía al hombre y su enamoramiento la dejó a merced de una vida que jamás imaginó tener. A veces necesitaba creer que seguía siendo la misma mujer frívola que no quería a nadie.

Pero, finalmente cedió. Esperaba que no estuviera llamando de nuevo para preguntarle si seguía en su departamento. "Encadéname" le dijo en el último texto que le envió.

El buzón tenía una notificación. Deslizó desinteresadamente el dedo hasta allí, para notar que era un número nuevo el que le había escrito. Por un momento, sintió sus extremidades enfriarse, como si desde el primer momento en el que renunció a su vida de espía, lo estuviera esperando. Su tónica de tranquilidad cambió de inmediato, para adoptar una expresión firme. Se incorporó en el sillón, irguiendo la espalda y apoyándola contra el espaldar de cuero. Se llevó un mechón oscuro tras la oreja y decidió presionar, dejando atrás los contratiempos.

El mensaje no tenía letras y el remitente poseía un número que no había visto jamás. Aun así, se podían apreciar cuatro fotografías, tomadas desde un ángulo lejano. Ella dio clic sobre la primera, notando que era una toma a un marco del ámbito del día a día; se veía un par de tiendas, con carteles luminosos y un par de personas estáticas sobre la acera, sonriendo, charlando. No tenía relevancia alguna. Fue cuando pasó a la segunda que el rompecabezas comenzó a tener una horrorosa forma; tuvo que cambiar su expresión a una de más preocupación: había un hombre portando una pesada chaqueta color azul, con el parche de la bandera americana la manga. Su cabello era rubio, tirando a castaño, despuntando en su nuca. Iba de perfil.

— Mierda. —susurró ella.

Prosiguió a la tercera: el hombre fotografiado entró a un local, en donde bien se leía el cartel luminoso que decía "víveres". En la toma estaba ya dando la espalda. Su paciencia no duró para admirar el detalle o la distancia o si quiera cuestionarse las razones. Pasó a la última, observando como el cenizo tomaba una caja de galletas entre sus manos.

Era horroroso.

Duró con el teléfono en sus manos trémulas durante mucho tiempo, haciéndose un mapa mental acerca de quien le había enviado esa fotografía. Tenía tantos potenciales sospechosos en su mente, que, al conocerlos durante tantos años, le causaba una sensación de pánico. Ella, que jamás se había enturbiado acerca de actividades banales como fastidiar a los poderosos hombres para los que trabajaba, entendía bien el mensaje entre líneas. No era un gesto amistoso o una mano para que pudiera enmarcar las fotografías de Leon haciendo la primera compra para su pareja, con la que además vivía como tórtolo acaramelado; no. Ojalá hubiera podido darse esa razón.

El teléfono vibró cuando ella se preocupó en demasía.

Se llevó el auricular a la oreja, pero no dijo nada. Estaba tensa y su rostro fruncido.

— Bonito. Debo admitir que es digno de una mujer como Ada Wong. —habló una voz ronca al otro lado de la línea.

Ada de inmediato le reconoció, pero ni así pudo cambiar su expresión. Ansiaba responderle de tantas formas como fuera posible, pero todavía esperaba que la provocación le impulsara un poco más.

— Debe querer mucho a ese pobre bastardo para abandonar sus deberes. Una pena... mostraba tanto potencial para nuestros planes.

— Sabes que no soy fiel a una sola compañía.

— No queremos fidelidad. Queremos eficacia cuando sea necesario. —puntualizó.

— ¿Qué quieres? —escupió ella de forma hostil. Sabía que no podía estar tan a la defensiva, pero sus sentimientos eran incontrolables.

— Estoy haciéndome preguntas interesantes, Wong. Desearía que pudiera responderlas.

Ella se acomodó el auricular después de rodar los ojos. Estaban inyectados de veneno. Sabía que nada podía salir bien en aquella conversación.

— Yo quisiera saber tu opinión... ¿seguiría queriendo su rostro de niño bonito cuando esté todo lastimado?

Ella apretó los labios. Necesitaba control en la situación, o entonces demostraría ser débil ante el intercambio de palabras. No obstante, ante la idea de pensar que Leon podría estar involucrado con los bastardos para los que trabajaba, le hacía pensar seriamente en enviarles un pequeño regalo: un misil que pudiera caberles en el trasero.

— No sabía que ahora te metías con civiles. —soltó ella, volviendo a adoptar su tono sarcástico.

— No es un civil común, eso lo sabemos de sobra. Nos dará buena pelea, pero con un par de nuestros amigos, nos divertiremos un poco.

— No veo por qué eso sería necesario.

— Ada, querida Ada, se lo he dicho muchas veces... este mundo está hecho para las personas solitarias, no para una familia feliz. Son consecuencias que se deben tomar, o mejor morir en el frasco. Estoy demasiado molesto; he perdido dos oportunidades perfectas para obtener los últimos ingredientes de mi experimento... pero a cierta agente le dio por jugar a las escondidas.

— Lo siento —fingió ella —. Me tomé vacaciones.

— Tenga cuidado en donde pisa, Wong... ahora no estamos jugando entre dos, ¿está segura de utilizar ese tono altanero conmigo?

Ella apretó el móvil con fuerza.

— Jugaremos, jugaremos. Pero si tus hombres se acercan a él, no te gustará perder a medio pelotón. Ahora si me disculpas, tengo muchas cosas que hacer. Me tomaré el tiempo que quiera.

— Hágalo y le cortaré el cuello. —gruñó él.

— Estoy de vacaciones. —puntualizó ella con lentitud.

— No cre...

Ante todo pronóstico y airada, colgó el teléfono. Se cruzó de piernas, aprovechando para inflar sus pulmones con la cantidad máxima de aire; después lo soltó, asegurándose de incluir allí su furia. Finalmente rodó los ojos por toda la habitación, como comenzando a idear un plan de respaldo. No esperaba que la contactaran tan rápido.

Tecleó el número de llamadas recientes y se topó con el nombre de Leon de segunda. Volvió a llevarse el auricular a la oreja y esperó en la estática a que contestara.

— ¿Tú? ¿llamándome? ¡¿estás enferma?! —fue lo primero que dijo el agente.

— ¿En dónde estás? —ella fue la que contrarrestó el ánimo de Kennedy, frenándolo en seco con sus palabras puntuales.

En el fondo podía oírse una registradora funcionando, con un par de voces graves intercambiando palabras incomprensibles.

— En el súper, ¿por qué? —cuestionó ahora adoptando una actitud más preocupada.

— Necesito que nos veamos.

— Iré a casa de inmediato yo...

— Pensaba en un centro comercial a unas cuadras del parque.

— Oh, sí, ese... bueno... terminaré aquí y...

— Ahora, Leon —ella se dio cuenta del tono empleado, por lo que intentó suavizar sus palabras —. Pueden cerrar en cualquier momento.

— Puedo hacer compras otro día —accedió —. Nos vemos allí, voy en la camioneta.

— Nos vemos. —entonces colgó, antes de que el hombre de su vida le dijera que la amaba o que se cuidara. Lo último que quería era eso, porque estaba completamente segura que no sería capaz de responder ante ello.

Se levantó del sillón, metiéndose el aparato en el bolsillo trasero de su jean estilizado.

— Hora de trabajar. —dijo ella, avanzando hasta la entrada y agarró un largo abrigo color escarlata del perchero, además de tomar prestada la gorra de los Mets, perteneciente a Leon.

Las cosas debían ponerse en orden. Y su prioridad seguía siendo la confidencialidad ante Leon. Aquella era una guerra en donde no había cabida para personas como él.

 ** _Continuará._**


	5. Capítulo 5

**_ADA._**

El centro comercial estaba atestado de personas. Ella sabía que era una dificultad máxima haber comenzado el plan, sin siquiera detenerse a verificar los puntos débiles, o encontrar una salida alterna, por si las cosas salían mal. El punto era que estaba enfurecida; tenía el pleno conocimiento de que los hombres para quienes trabajaba eran severos, además de ser realmente poderosos. Pero entendía, según los códigos que se llevaban en el medio, que amenazar a lo que podía ser su pareja del momento, era una acusación grave. Y nadie se metía con Ada Wong sin pagar el precio. Era por ello por lo que había declarado la situación en nuclear. Debía enmendar su pequeño error de ser descubierta, aunque eso le costara demasiado.

Una gorra cubriéndole sus cortos cabellos oscuros, además de parecer anónima utilizando unos lentes de sol. Su abrigo le cubría en demasía el cuerpo, para evidenciar así sus curvas que recalcaban de forma importante. Necesitaba fundirse con las personas del común, para así tener ventaja.

Se apoyó sobre una baranda de metal, enmarcando un vidrio, para así evitar posibles accidentes si alguien se topaba con el vacío y caer el primer piso. Sacó su teléfono y tecleó el número de Leon. Estaba pendiente de cada movimiento llevado a cabo en la primera planta, comenzando por revisar a las aburridas personas que andaban con cantidades excesivas de bolsas y sus largos abrigos para el frío.

— ¿Hola? —cuestionó Leon en un tono ronco. Ya se podía oír el gentío al otro lado de la línea, lo cual simbolizaba un poco de alivio para la asiática.

— ¿En dónde estás? —le abordó ella de inmediato. Parecía más bien una instructora de alguna organización militar.

Leon se demoró en responder.

— Fuera de Macy's. —respondió él.

Ada asintió aliviada, la tienda predilecta de toda mujer estaba justo al frente suyo, en la primera planta. Verificó la posición del hombre, que lucía más bien ido entre corrientes de personas que pasaban al lado suyo. Leon daba vueltas con el teléfono en su oído, como si estuviera buscándola. Pero era lógico que su plan no era para nada ser encontrada, tal como en los viejos tiempos.

— Apenas estoy en la entrada principal —mintió en un tono, que se hacía bastante creíble —. Quédate ahí, quieto.

Leon frenó su movimiento errático. Entonces se arrastró hasta una pequeña fuente en medio del pasillo. Muchas personas estaban allí tomándose fotografías o aprovechando para un descanso. Hizo a un lado una bolsa perteneciente a otra persona, para poder tener el espacio y sentarse.

— Te espero. —fue lo único que dijo.

— No te muevas. —repitió, como si esa simple orden fuera vital para todo lo demás.

Cuando colgó, se apresuró a analizar todo el radio en donde se encontraba Leon: un par de personas charlando apoyadas sobre una máquina de bebidas; dos chicas tomándose fotografías sentadas sobre la misma fuente que el hombre, y otros dos caballeros fumándose un cigarrillo al lado de un café. Aparentemente el panorama no era tan sospechoso, por lo que se le hacía difícil identificar la raíz del problema.

Suspiró con pesadez. Así no podía.

Entonces observó otra cosa interesante en el hecho: un hombre vestido completamente de negro, portando un móvil telefónico entre sus manos. No se movía si Leon no lo hacía y su mirada le seguía como si estuviera analizando cada movimiento facial del objetivo. Ada torció la cabeza, como si el plan estuviera dándole frutos. Le miró detalladamente, sin lograr reconocer al mozo con el cabello peinado hacia atrás o el bigote que se le veía a kilómetros. Si no se equivocaba, un hombre de esa talla no podía estar simplemente mirando a la nada.

Se acomodó la gorra, para así cubrir un poco más de la porción facial; entonces emprendió rumbo hacia las escaleras. Cuando comenzó a descender, volvió a sacar su móvil.

— Encontrémonos en el interior de la tienda. —indicó a Kennedy, cuando oyó la contestación. Pero no esperó respuesta, sino que de inmediato colgó, para guardarlo en su bolsillo trasero.

En la primera planta, lo observó avanzar rápidamente hacia el interior de la tienda. Se ocultó tras un poste, aun envuelto en un tapizado alusivo a la navidad, con pequeños árboles estampados. Asomó la cabeza, intentando de no parecer muy sospechosa en el acto. Entonces observó en dirección a la gran entrada por donde salían personas sonrientes con bolsas de compra, para ver que el mismo hombre también ingresaba. Un rastro de furia se dibujó en su rostro. Esos bastardos querían algo, y necesitaba averiguarlo.

Cuando no hubo monos en la costa, avanzó a paso rápido para no perderlos de vista. Ahora su misión se complicaba, porque no podía permitirse ver de Leon. El agente lo arruinaría y lo último que quería era explicarle acerca de sus múltiples trabajos. Aquello revelaría el bando en donde se encontraba y no lo iba a permitir. En todo caso, protegerse, era la idea.

La tienda tenía un aroma a ropa nueva, con la fragancia intensa a limón. Había calefacción, puesto que el frío aun barría las calles de forma despiadada. Avanzó entre la sección perteneciente a la de hombres, escondiéndose entre las hileras de atuendos colgados. Podía ver a Leon interesarse por una chaqueta de piel grisácea. Tal vez así conseguía distraerlo, mientras ella se disponía a cazar a los chicos malos.

El otro hombre estaba observándolo, fingiendo estar averiguando la talla de una camisa blanquecina. Su expresión no cambiaba a una endurecida, y sus orbes oscuros estaban pegados a cada pequeño movimiento de Leon.

Una mujer pasó por el mismo pasillo en donde se encontraba Leon, cargando cantidades de cajas de zapatos. Kennedy se dio la vuelta para observarla, hasta que después le llamó la atención llamándola con suavidad. Por la expresión marcada en ella, se dio a entender que estaba un tanto disgustada por la acción del hombre, pero aun así giró con dificultad para atender al cliente en cuestión.

— Disculpe —llamó él. Se volteó entonces hacia la chaqueta, tirando suavemente de la manga para enseñársela — ¿Cree usted que esto se me vería bien para atraer a una mujer? —preguntó él con cierta vergüenza.

Ella se quedó sin habla. La prenda no era muy diferente a la cantidad de chaquetas que sacaban al

mercado para el invierno; además, era muy deportiva.

— No lo sé, depende de qué mujer sea. —respondió ella apurada.

La mujer iba a irse, cuando Leon volvió a llamarla.

— Bueno, es refinada. Pensándolo bien... ¿sabe en dónde están las chaquetas ejecutivas?

La paciencia, además de fuerza de la mujer estaban rozando un punto delicado. Le indicó apuntándole con la barbilla hacia el horizonte, en donde había una reservada sección para la oficina. Resaltaba debido a la cantidad de prendas en escala de grises y un maniquí con un largo abrigo y su cuello envuelto con una bufanda.

— Gracias. —fue lo último que logró decir.

No se le vio el polvo a la mujer, que siguió su camino hacia la sección de zapatos.

Ada rodó los ojos ante aquella escena. Leon era demasiado para su estándar. Si continuaba así, ella lo estrangularía al no poder soportar lo lindo que se veía de esa forma.

Volviendo al tema, el hombre continuaba observando la situación. Suponía que también había oído la conversación en donde estaba ella incluida. Pero eso iba en segundo plano.

Leon abandonó esa zona, para acudir a la indicada. El hombre le persiguió desde dos hileras de camisetas de algodón más atrás. Parecía un tigre escondiéndose entre los árboles, para caerle a su presa.

Ada también se puso manos a la obra.

Leon frenó en seco, observando al maniquí. La zona ejecutiva estaba cercana a uno de los muchos probadores esparcidos por la extensión de la tienda. Así que el hombre aprovechó para fingir que era uno de los que esperaba a un dependiente para probarse algo. Pésima acción de cobertura, comenzando porque no tenía nada en sus manos.

Ada procedió a atravesar el pasillo a unos metros más alejada, para así evitar que alguien le identificara; Leon estaba demasiado ocupado escogiendo el color del abrigo, y el que le seguía de cerca, esperaba su oportunidad. ¿Pero esa cuál era?

Rodeó el vestidor, que era una estructura movible con capacidad para cinco vestidores. Entró por atrás, aprovechado que tenía múltiples salidas. El hombre estaba dándole la espalda y ella aprovechó aquella debilidad, aunque detestara en demasía ese detalle. Sus enemigos siempre debían estar mirándola a los ojos, debido al sagrado código. No obstante, permitirse una batalla con el enemigo, simbolizaría llamar la atención. Así que sólo se movió con cautela.

— Quieto. —susurró Ada. Lo tenía rodeado por el cuello con su brazo. El desgraciado ni notó su magistral movimiento.

Él realizó un movimiento para moverse, utilizando la ventaja de poseer fuerza masculina. Sin embargo, aquello no importaba frente a Ada Wong, poseedora de increíbles reflejos y plan de acción. Apretó fuertemente el cuello del hombre, como si deseara ahogarlo. Pero lo que hacía era implementar otra maniobra más interesante. Los pies del hombre no encontraban equilibrio y debido al intercambio de fuerzas, ambos tambaleaban sobre el suelo de madera falso. El de cabellos hacia atrás retrocedió como pudo, conduciendo a Ada hacia la pared e intentando provocarle un impacto severo. Ella respondió presionando más fuerte. El rostro masculino estaba enrojecido, debido a la falta de oxígeno.

Leon estaba más que distraído observando chaquetas.

En un movimiento rápido, logró desequilibrar a la víctima. Utilizó la maniobra de defensa personal más antigua entre sus técnicas. Dormir al rival. Sabía que, si lo asesinaba, no tendría opciones de negociar; desestabilizarlo, por el contrario, le daba opciones para escapar con Leon y devolverlo a salvo a su apartamento. Tenía la certeza de que todavía no sabían en donde estaba su vivienda y si era de ese modo, ella tendría más problemas.

Cuando el cuerpo masculino estuvo a su merced, lo dejó en el piso con suavidad. Agradecía que todos los hombres de la sección correspondiente estaban ocupados acompañado a sus parejas, mientras observaban joyas al otro lado de la tienda. Eso le daba más crédito a su anonimato.

Se sacudió la ropa. Retiró la característica gorra azul con naranja, para proceder a cubrir el rostro adormecido del hombre, evitándose un posible pánico de quien el observara más adelante. Situó los lentes oscuros en medio de su abrigo de lana rojizo y cuando tuvo unos breves segundos para tomar aire, emprendió camino en dirección al cenizo. No escatimó en pasar sobre la víctima, jurando haberle sacado el aire el centralizar todo su peso sobre el abdomen de este.

Leon se había puesto el largo abrigo encima de su pesada chaqueta. Parecía tener unos cuantos kilos demás, provocando cierto efecto retorcido sobre sus brazos rellenos de tela. Estaba detallándose con vanidad frente un espejo de cuerpo completo en la pared.

— Sabía que comer pizza te haría mal. —dijo Ada saliendo de una hilera de camisas de colores para la oficina.

Ella chocó la mirada de forma indirecta con la de Leon, siendo el reflejo del espejo intermediario de aquella conexión instantánea con tan sólo posicionarse frente a sus figuras. El cenizo pareció haberse sentido un tanto ridículo por su inspirador arrebato. Ada recordó entonces haberlo comparado años atrás con cierto atractivo futbolista, que además, se las hacía de modelo en sus tiempos libres.

— ¿Qué tal? —planteó él, cuando sintió que toda la vergüenza podía pasar desapercibida. Dio un giro completo, para quedar frente a frente con ella, abriéndose la chaqueta, en una demostración privada de su trabajo.

— David Beckham, me quedo con las chaquetas viejas que tienes en tu armario. ―señaló ella, pinchándose suavemente el mentón con su pulgar e índice. Tenía una pequeña sonrisa dibujada en el rostro, que no simbolizaba más que sus profundos deseos de burlarse de él. Sabía desde mucho tiempo atrás de que él adoraba eso.

— Creí que así podía parecer un magnate de esos que te gustan. ―mencionó el derrotado hombre, intentando adquirir una pose natural; se llevó entonces las manos a los bolsillos delanteros del abrigo exterior, mientras trataba de convencerla.

— Me gusta su dinero, no la ropa. —confesó la espía con confianza. Se le veía apurada y si se leía un poco más entre líneas, también estaba nerviosa. Sus orbes esmeraldas no se despegaban de la entrada abierta de par en par a unos metros más alejada. Ella sabía que el hombre podía despertar en cualquier momento y entonces el tiempo sólo serviría para lamentarse de sus movimientos adormecidos. Insistía en sacar a Leon de allí cuanto antes.

— Buen punto. —asintió el hombre, consciente de que su tiempo había acabado. Con dificultad, intentó sacarse el costoso abrigo, tirando poco a poco para que las mangas cedieran; cuando lo tuvo entre sus manos, le dio un último vistazo, convenciéndose de que no era tan llamativo como pensaba. Aunque en sus imaginaciones, todo parecía más certero.

Colgó el abrigo en el primer espacio que encontró y ese era un gancho vacío, situado en una acortada zona destinada a las corbatas masculinas. Abandonó la prenda sin siquiera posicionarla de forma prudente, para después alejarse de allí, desarrugando la manga gruesa de la prenda que traía puesta.

— Ni en una tienda eres ordenado. —la mujer de rojo rodó los ojos.

Leon asintió.

— ¿Qué querías hacer aquí con tanta prisa? —cambió él la aparente recriminación.

— Lo olvidé. —respondió rápidamente.

— ¿Hablas en serio? —él frunció el ceño.

— Vamos a casa. ―giró de nuevo la situación.

 _Casa._

Aquello sonaba realmente extraño. Era la primera vez que podían identificar un sólo lugar como suyo. Era un cosquilleo desesperante que se formaba en su estómago; no quería que sonara todo tan ridículo, pero de otra forma, no conseguiría evadir las preguntas de Leon y su expresión firme al saber que había esperado un buen rato para nada.

— Bien. Pero la próxima vez te haré esperar mucho tiempo. —amenazó él movilizándose hacia la entrada.

— Tú no podrías hacer eso. —soltó ella convencida. Se acopló a la misma distancia de Leon, sin esperar a acercarse más de lo permitido. Su frialdad todavía predominaba en la relación.

— Créeme que conozco un lugar en donde si podría.

— Pruébame. Terminarías rogándome antes, te conozco, Leon.

— Oh, no, no —removió él con la cabeza —. No sabes nada.

Aquello salió más fácil de lo que creía.

* * *

El viaje a casa estuvo silencioso. Ada se metió en la camioneta con Leon y este colocó un poco de Jazz para mejorar el ambiente. Cuando se lo proponía, podía ser tan calmo como las aguas puras que había en su región, en Asia. Esa faceta le causaba cierta curiosidad y en cambio, adoraba compartir el único sonido de sus respiraciones intentando calmarse.

Al llegar a casa, ambos acomodaron sus abrigos sobre el perchero. Ada avanzó hasta la consola de madera que había tras el sofá, sólo porque necesitaba un trago fuerte. Leon se quedó estático en un solo lugar.

— Podría jurar que mi gorra de los Mets estaba allí.

Ada fingió no prestarle atención. Posicionó dos vasos cristalinos sobre la superficie de vidrio de la consola, emitiendo un sonido seco. Después sirvió una ración de whisky para ambos.

— Eres descuidado, puede estar en cualquier lado.

Él iba a objetar, pero era cierto. Avanzó hasta la consola y tomó uno de los vasos. Ambos bebieron al mismo tiempo, sin detenerse por un buen momento; la bebida les quemó la garganta, pero terminaron con un suspiro de alivio.

— Me iré a dormir temprano hoy. —confesó él. Dejó el vaso medio vacío sobre la consola y avanzó hasta el sofá. Soltó un bostezo, acompañándolo de un aparatoso estiramiento de los brazos. Ada no pudo evitar observar como su camiseta blanca se elevaba, evidenciando una porción de su piel.

— Creo que haré lo mismo. —soltó ella, sin ánimos de hablar.

— ¿Me extrañaste hoy? —cuestionó él, observando que la televisión aún seguía encendida.

— En tus sueños. —se negó ella removiendo la cabeza.

El hombre asintió con una leve mueca.

— Iré a cambiarme. —pero antes de si quiera notarlo, él ya estaba encaminándose a la habitación, tocándose la zona lumbar y ejerciendo presión sobre esta.

Ada asintió. Tomó su vaso, aún con contenido y accedió a acercarse al ventanal. Se veía una extensión de la ciudad sumergida en sus luces siempre encendidas; la oscuridad decorada por un sorprendente cielo estrellado y la energía positiva que se apreciaba, con solo observar sus calles atestadas de personas. Jamás se dio a la tarea de admirar el paisaje que tenía justo al frente.

Pensó en Leon y el peligro en el que estaba. Ella sabía que los hombres para los que trabajaba tenían bajo su mano mercenarios con reputaciones terribles; un millar de cargos, y cantidad infinita de armas. Lo perseguirían hasta el fin del mundo, si su intención era fastidiar a Ada Wong. Y no descansarían hasta conseguirlo. Estaba claro que, durante toda su vida laboral, aquel era el temor que siempre tuvo: una debilidad significaba un millar de problemas, y el ex policía era uno de esos. Ella no podía darse a la tarea de sentir o frenar su camino errático por él. Seguía siendo egoísta, después de todo.

Debía pensar con claridad su siguiente movimiento, y debido a las dos opciones, tenía que actuar rápido.

No iba a permitir que le pasara nada. Después de todo, su deber era protegerse entre sí. Ya le había salvado muchas veces el trasero.

* * *

 ** _LEON._**

Unos pantaloncillos cortos y una camiseta ancha de la NASA. Leon acomodó la almohada perteneciente a su lado, para proceder a meterse al interior de las cobijas. Tenía su lámpara de noche encendida, pero debido al sueño, estaba seguro de que la apagaría cuando se ubicara de lleno en la cama.

Todo su cuerpo le dolía. Eran fases de una juventud cargada de esfuerzos, tales como brincar de helicópteros, cargar materiales pesados en su destruida espalda y recibir tantos golpes, sin siquiera caer desmayado. Ahora le estaba pasando factura con terribles espasmos en su zona lumbar y un agotamiento no antes visto. Odiaba envejecer.

Cuando apagó la lámpara, Ada ingresó por la puerta. Se fundió con la penumbra y apenas pudo sentirla moviéndose como un felino hasta el lecho que ambos compartían. Esbozó una sonrisa que nadie pudo apreciar y esperó a sentir el leve brinco que daba el colchón, para dar su plan de acción.

Ella metió su delgado cuerpo al interior de las sábanas y él se movió de inmediato para tomarla entre sus brazos. Localizó sus labios en la oscuridad, como ya era una costumbre y se fundió con ella en un sonoro beso. También sintió anhelos de acariciarla, pero estaba demasiado cansado como para rendir de forma efectiva. Ya no eran los jóvenes que hacían el amor tantas veces como pudiera ser en una madrugada. Y era entendible.

Volvió a su lado de la cama y aplastó sus cabellos tirando a castaño sobre la almohada. Después suspiró.

— Estoy cansada de estar en este lugar. —soltó ella.

Leon frunció el ceño, por mera sorpresa.

— No entiendo. —él removió la cabeza, como si ya estuviera perdiendo la cabeza.

— Leon, soy una mujer del mundo. No perteneciente a un sólo apartamento... la monotonía me aburre.

El cenizo tuvo que incorporarse en la cama, apoyando su adolorida espalda sobre el marco acolchado de cuero. Ahora si que estaba enfureciéndose. ¿Acaso iba a botarlo de nuevo? ¿justo cuando comenzaba a sentirse bien?

— ¿Cuándo te vas? —planteó en un hilo, terriblemente agotado para plantearle un escándalo allí mismo. Primero necesitaba tomar puntos fuertes y sostener fuertemente el argumento final.

— No entiendes —corrigió ella —. Vámonos.

La inclusión le causó un revoltijo extraño en el estómago. Acompañar al amor de su vida en un viaje que bien podía durar una eternidad, o por lo menos hasta que él volviera a ser llamado a labor. Porque estaba claro que no podía dejar su aburrido trabajo, aunque comenzara a detestarlo con cada misión.

— ¿A-a dónde? —fue lo único que pudo soltar.

— Unas vacaciones a la nada, sólo por un tiempo. ¿Qué me dices de eso, guapo?

Era una cuestión difícil, teniendo en cuenta de que no sabía cuándo podrían necesitarlo. Pero por ella ya había atajado una bala, incluso se enfrentó a sus compañeros, a pesar de que estuviera en el bando erróneo. Apagar su móvil por unos días era un sacrificio del todo mínimo.

— Bien. —asintió con la cabeza, intentando convencerse de sus propias palabras.

— Eso esperaba oír. —mencionó complacida.

— Mañana compraré boletos a donde sea necesario. Si así me aseguro de que estarás conmigo durante lo que conlleve nuestras vidas.

— No pienses tan a futuro. —pero no lo dijo con tanta severidad. Era una realidad que debían afrontar.

— Entonces vivamos el tiempo que sea necesario, el ahora.

— Que así sea. —susurró ella.

Leon volvió a acostarse, dándose su espacio adecuado en el lado de la cama. Ella era liviana como una pluma, pero, aun así, fue válido para sentir como se arrastraba cual serpiente hacia su cercanía. Los brazos femeninos se incrustaron alrededor de su cuerpo y el corazón le dio un vuelco cuando ella presionó sus labios contra su nuca.

— Te amo. —le dijo Leon, como si decírselo todos los días antes de dormir no bastara.

— Lo sé. —murmuró ella en un tono casi melancólico.

Pero así bastaba. Sabía que jamás le demostraría sus sentimientos de forma abierta, pero tenía el pleno conocimiento de que el solo hecho de estar ahí, era la evidencia más pura para conocer los sacrificios que hizo por su amor.

Y durmió con esa idea. Y lo haría hasta que lograra convencerla de que se quedara toda su vida.

* * *

 ** _LEON._**

Lograron conseguir un viaje para antes de las cinco de la tarde. La "nada" resultó siendo un paquete obtenido a última hora para Berlín. No sabía si aquello complacería los caprichos de Ada, pero su dinero estaba ya invertido allí y las políticas no decían nada acerca de reembolsos, así que ella debía aceptar lo que había.

En un maletín empacó un par de camisas de algodón y robó demasiado espacio metiendo unas cuentas chaquetas de su predilección. Máquinas de afeitar; crema espumosa y desodorante. No había más. Siempre era de equipaje sencillo, porque sabía lo tedioso que era cuidar grandes cantidades de maletas en un aeropuerto. Lo más sencillo era lo que conocía de sobra, habiendo viajado durante casi toda su vida.

Ada también tenía ese mismo mecanismo. Aunque ella tenía otros planes: todo lo compraría en Berlín y posiblemente regresaría a casa con el doble de cosas con las que se fue.

— Debo ir a hacer unas compras antes de viajar. Espero estar a tiempo.

— Llegaremos tarde y perderemos el vuelo. —Leon estaba apresurado; no era tacaño, pero sabía que pagar penalizaciones era una forma tediosa de perder el dinero. Era una inversión que podía servirles para otra cosa.

— Hagamos algo —implementó ella, con su impresionante forma de negociar —. Iré en un taxi a hacer mis compras y después nos veremos en el aeropuerto.

Leon la observó pasar por la habitación, hasta situarse en el armario blanquecino, en donde había un espejo. Abrió el primer cajón, tan pequeño, que allí guardaba sus elementos más preciados: maquillaje y una pistola calibre 28 la cual jamás la vio utilizar en misiones. Aun así, entendía que aquello la hacía sentirse importante.

— ¿Qué es tan importante? —se planteó Leon, rascándose la sien. Ese día estaba enfundado en una camiseta de polo blanca, combinando con sus jeans azul oscuro. Seguía en calcetines, porque no se decidía qué zapatillas deportivas ponerse.

— Artículos, Leon. —respondió sin complicación ella. Se aplicó un poco de labial carmesí en los labios, y después procedió a buscar su perfume.

— Okay, okay. Nos veremos allí. —finalmente se decidió por unas clásicas Nike de color blanco. Las tomó del suelo y se sentó en la cama.

Ella se acercó para plantarle un beso. Esa mañana, por algún motivo se veía demasiado afectiva. Le despertó en cama con un abrazo y se quedaron más de media mañana dándose besos en el cuello; hicieron el amor, hasta que la hora les indicó que llegarían tarde. Leon se preguntó si la tendría tan enérgica cuando arribaran a la habitación en Berlín. Y eso le motivó para empacar más rápido.

— Cuídate. —susurró ella. Le encestó un beso en la

mejilla y antes de alejarse, también le dejó uno en la frente, marcándole los rastros de su labial.

Ahora la veía un poco turbia.

— Estás muy romántica, ¿acaso planeas que el viaje sea nuestra luna de miel?

— No me espantes de esa forma. —sentenció ella apuntándole con el índice.

— No cunda el pánico, eso sería una pesadilla para ambos.

— Esa actitud me gusta. —asintió.

La mujer tomó su bolso y se quedó observándolo. Parecía más bien haciendo tiempo para quedarse.

— Nos vemos allí. —repitió.

— Yo me encargo de subir tu equipaje, ve a hacer tus cosas.

— Hasta luego. —avanzó hasta la puerta y después frenó en seco. Dio una vista hacia atrás, como si estuviera dispuesta a soltar algo importante.

Abrió los labios, pero se arrepintió.

Leon se quedó expectante de llenarse los oídos de esa dulce melodía que sólo oía en sus sueños.

— Te... ves bien. —finalizó, como entre arrepentida y frustrada.

— Ya vete, estaré bien —él realizó un ademán con la mano, sintiéndose emotivo ante aquella actitud jamás vista — Te amo. —gritó él, cuando la sintió alejarse allí y taconear hasta la salida.

A él si no le temblaba la mano. Se consideraba justo al demostrarle que uno de los dos sostenía las riendas de la relación, mientras ella tuviera iniciativa. No se mentía, la amaba demasiado. Y estaba tocando el cielo como jamás creyó hacerlo. Sus días con Ada eran cálidos, pese a que en muchas ocasiones ella lograba quitarle la paciencia que había perdido con el paso de los años. De alguna manera, esos choques temperamentales entre los dos, servía para que volvieran a quererse con pasión tiempo más tarde. No mentía, ella también cambiaba poco a poco.

Se levantó de la cama y se dispuso a tomar el equipaje, para dejarlo al interior de su camioneta.

* * *

 ** _LEON._**

Tenía unos lentes de sol puestos. Estaba bebiéndose lo último que quedaba en su botella, consciente de que en el mini bar del hotel bebería hasta perder el conocimiento. Observaba la calma de la ciudad, mientras los vehículos pasaban despavoridos por la carretera; aún tenía al menos media hora para ir al aeropuerto, así que no tenía tanta prisa por el momento. Disfrutaba de su tiempo libre.

Su móvil vibró en el bolsillo trasero de su jean. Accedió a responder la llamada, pensando insensatamente de que era Ada. Por esos días, no sabía de Chris Redfield y su relación con Rebecca Chambers o de Claire. Ansiaba volver a hablar con esta última, pero estaba muy ocupado para si quiera detenerse a hacer llamadas amistosas.

Se llevó el auricular al oído, portando una sonrisa pícara.

— ¿Qué pasó, tan pronto me extrañas? —preguntó en un tono divertido.

— No creas que lo hago por placer, Leon. —aquella voz no tenía ni de cerca el tono coqueto de Ada Wong. Era frívola y calculadora, además de simbolizar serios problemas para él.

— Hunnigan. —resopló Leon, cambiando su expresión una seria. Se situó a unos pasos del sofá, sin intenciones de sentarse, sólo necesitaba moverse para calmar los nervios —. Mi respuesta es no. No iré a misión.

— No seas ridículo, Leon.

— Iré de viaje con una linda mujer a la nada, así que bórrame de la lista de viajeros al país que sea que necesite ayude.

— ¡Concéntrate! —gritó ella. El cenizo se asombró ante aquel llamado — ¿Ya viste las noticias, tan siquiera?

— No tengo tiempo de verlas. —negó con la cabeza.

— Enciende el maldito televisor. —ordenó Ingrid con severidad.

Leon se inclinó sobre la mesita de café para tomar el control de su pantalla plana; presionó el botón de encendido, para encontrarse que el canal de las noticias estaba programado. El cenizo continuaba con la mujer en la línea, pero de inmediato se perdió al notar que una cámara aérea enfocaba un vehículo incendiado, a un costado de la carretera. Un par de ambulancias rodeaban la zona del desastre y el cuerpo de policías cerraban con una cinta amarilla el perímetro.

"No hemos confirmado aún a las dos víctimas del accidente. Pero el cuerpo de policía afirma que uno de ellos se trata de la mujer buscada años atrás, Ada Wong. Se harán las pruebas indicadas para comprobar la información".

— ¿Hola? ¡Leon! —llamó Hunnigan, preocupada.

Leon se quedó de piedra. Sus orbes se consumían la información en la pantalla, sin poder identificar de lleno todos los sentimientos que se apoderaban de su cuerpo. Tiró el teléfono al suelo e impulsó su cuerpo para caer el sofá. Como si estuviera hipnotizado, leyó el titular e intentó oír toda la información dada por las autoridades. Era un taxi lo que veía y los cuerpos entre incinerados estaban siendo metidos en una bolsa blanquecina, para llevárselos.

En ese pequeño instante de su vida, sintió que la

perdía de nuevo, y de nuevo. Sus manos comenzaron a temblar y de esa misma forma, se las llevó a la cabeza para peinar su cabello hacia atrás. Sus orbes estaban cristalinos, convenciéndose de que lloraría en cualquier momento. Había un taco se saliva en su garganta, que le impedía si quiera articular o sollozar algo.

Estuvo tan cerca.

* * *

 ** _DE FINALES TRÁGICOS._**

Días atrás había visto aquel abrigo; le gustó tanto, porque se imaginó estar sentado en una refinada cafetería italiana junto con ella. Él no conocía de etiqueta, ni mucho menos levantaba el meñique cuando se destinaba a tomar las tazas. Tampoco se cubría el regazo con una servilleta de tela, para aparentar más dinero del que no tenía. Pero, el hecho de utilizar aquella estilizada prenda, que despuntaba al menos hasta sus rodillas, le hacía combinar con su querida espía. Al menos así lo pensó ese día en la tienda, dispuesto a dejar de ser el Leon que utilizaba una chaqueta incluso hasta tres días seguidos, para ser el hombre que ella se merecía.

Ese día lluvioso —como por mísero cliché—, él tenía las manos metidas en los bolsillos delanteros de ese mismo abrigo protagonista de sus imaginaciones. Sin embargo, no estaba en un café o en una suite en Berlín; sino en un cementerio tan grisáceo y marchito, capaz de devolverle toda la melancolía que estuvo guardándose durante esos meses con ella.

Había un hueco en la tierra. El ataúd estaba ya depositado en el fondo y él observó con desespero la tapa en madera barnizada. Avanzó unos cuantos pasos hasta el borde del abismo, para depositar una simple rosa de color rojo sobre este. Rojo sangre; pasión; rojo como la mujer que blandía de forma sensual su vestido en la oscuridad. Anheló tantos años atraparla y enredarla entre sus dedos, que ardía el simple hecho de sentirse ignorado por su arrogancia. Tenía el corazón lleno de espinas y el solo recordarla le hacía pensar que debía dispararse con su pistola.

— Al final dejaste de correr. —susurró él en un hilo. Ya había suspirado demasiado la noche anterior, ahora sólo podía hablarle.

Suspiró con pesadez.

— Te dije tantas veces que te amaba. No había secretos en mi noble vida —prosiguió, como si ella le estuviera escuchando —. Siempre deseé saber qué historia había tras unos ojos verdes que me miraban con curiosidad, como si quisieran detallarme desde lo lejos. Sé que era un muñeco que alimentaba tu vanidad, pero entre todos esos bastardos que pasaron por tu vida, soy el único que está postrado aquí. Tal vez no me amaste como lo quise, tal vez nunca oí un te quiero o un te amo... pero sé que entre nosotros había algo más que encontrarnos en suites caras. —su rostro se acaloró y su pecho se trabó; el aire parecía no querer entrar.

— «No tengo palabras para alguien que jamás me escuchará de nuevo. En efecto, ni en vida te detuviste a oír una simple palabra. Siempre corriste más rápido, ¿no? Un paso adelante, completamente segura de disparar en el sentido correcto, aunque muchas veces no lo fuera del todo. Te odié en alguna faceta de mi vida, consciente de que no era normal el sentimiento que me invadía en tan poco tiempo. Yo todavía recuerdo a Ada Wong; era una mujer del común, que se detenía a observar los cadáveres desperdigados por toda la estación de policía; yo la vi a los ojos, y puedo jurar que soy de los pocos que la conocen. No era una mujer asustadiza, y en cambio, intentaba luchar contra sus propios principios para ayudar al policía novato que la perseguía por la estación... —Leon se mordió el labio. Sus ojos se inundaron, pero no se habían desbordado todavía.

— «Éramos un maldito equipo. Ningún imbécil podía entendernos, porque ni nosotros llegamos a hacerlo de verdad... pero siempre funcionamos bien. Supongo que, de todas las mujeres difíciles, fuiste la que más pelea me dio... dios, alcanzarte parecía asunto de otro cuento, muy difícil incluso para mí... debo admitir que estos meses fueron los mejores, quizás la vida podía darnos un poco más, un... Wong, maldita Wong... siempre te lo dije, te dije que me esperaras y... ¿recuerdas?... —en ese momento, su garganta comenzó a arderle y anheló guardarse todo lo que tenía encima —. Espérame, por favor.

Tragó saliva y después observó el silencio del lugar. Era él y nadie más. La mujer estaba sola en el mundo, eso era claro, porque eran más los enemigos que los aliados, y estos eran contados. Jamás se detuvo a preguntarle si podía protegerla de los que la perseguían o si podía patearles el trasero. Nunca sospechó que podían destruirla, siendo ella la mujer de hierro. Pero sucedió, porque el curso de la vida jamás era justo.

Pero él siempre estuvo para ella. Incluso si trabajó para Wesker o si pensó que había asesinado a todo el escuadrón de Chris y arruinó China. Tampoco dejó de besarla con la misma pasión cuando le apuntó indefinidas veces con una pistola, confesando secretamente que le excitaba aquel juego.

Ahora ya no había nada.

Entendió tan tarde las verdaderas razones por las que ella corría, comprendió que el intenso agente de ojos azules había sido un problema demasiado grande en su vida, pues era él quien ansiaba detener su camino, para convencerla de que se subiera a su vida. Pero ella no podía. Ada Wong estaba involucrada en asuntos de los que no podía escapar y por Leon, trató de hacerlo.

Se sentía tan idiota.

— Perdóname. —susurró.

Presionó sus orbes y decidió darse la vuelta. Ya no podía hacer nada. Ella se había ido, para siempre.

— Ya nos veremos.

* * *

 ** _FIN._**

 ** _NOTAS:_**

 ** _¿Por qué cuándo le doy un final bello a mis personas, termino matando a alguien?_**

 ** _Baia baia al parecer a mi querido Leon no le pongo nada fácil. Ya lo condené a por lo menos tres botellas de vodka en una noche (?)._**

 ** _Espero les haya gustado esta historia. Todavía no me despido de ustedes, porque todavía me falta el epílogo (porque rara vez lo hago) Pero bueeeno. Nos estamos leyendo, qué tengan un buen día/noche/ tarde._**


End file.
